Moonlight
by Priss-2040
Summary: Ryo kills himself over Dee. Can Dee stand that kind of guilt? Will he be able to pull through this by himslef, or will he find comfort in other arms? RosexDee, DeexRyo hinting, Strong Angst Warning FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

AN- I wrote this little story while listening to Moonlight Sonata.  
  
I don't own the characters. This has MAJOR ANGST.  
  
Title- Moonlight  
  
Ryo sat in his car. Crying. Did he really do what he just did?  
  
'Oh, God. The look on his face. The heartbreak. I saw it behind his eyes.'  
  
Ryo couldn't stop the flow of his tears as they ran rampant down his face. He didn't have the strength to drive himself anywhere right now. But he had to do, what he had to do.  
  
'It's his fault. It was always his decision in the relationship.'  
  
Ryo felt the tears running down his cheeks harder.  
  
'If he really didn't want this to happen, he would have at least tried to get me to change my mind. He would have said something other then what he said.'  
  
Ryo put his head on the steering wheel. He replayed what had happened in his head.  
  
__

_Flashback_

Ryo had been thinking a lot lately. A lot about Dee, and how he wanted to take their relationship further, but he just couldn't seem to want to. So he figured out a plan in his head.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
Ryo looked up to see Dee looking at him concerned.  
  
"Is that file interesting?"  
  
Ryo smiled and just shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine Dee. I was just thinking. That's all."  
  
Dee nodded his head, and continued to work on the case he had in his hands. He was just finishing the reports on a case he had just cracked. A small drug ring case, using stuffed animals to carry the drugs from state to state. Dee was proud that he had cracked a case by himself. Even if it was a small one.  
  
"Ryo? Can we go out tonight?"  
  
Dee asked Ryo. He wanted to take Ryo out tonight. Since he wouldn't be here on Valentines day, which was in two days. Dee was leaving tomorrow to fly out to Chicago, and help with a case there.  
  
"Sure Dee. If you want to."  
  
Ryo knew that this was the only time he would get to talk to Dee privately. Bikky was away visiting a college in South Carolina for the week, and wouldn't be back for a few more days. By the time Dee would come back from Chicago, Bikky would also be back.  
  
"I'll pick you up at six, ok Dee?"  
  
Dee raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You'll pick me up? I thought I would drive?"  
  
Dee smiled at Ryo.  
  
"No. It's ok koi. I'll pick you up."  
  
Dee nodded his head. He knew something had to be wrong if Ryo was suggesting to drive.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
Dee looked up at Ryo, who sat across him from the table.  
  
"Can we go for a walk after this? In the park?"  
  
Dee nodded his head, and smiled at Ryo.  
  
"Whatever you want to do, I'll do it baby. I love you."  
  
Ryo swallowed hard. He loved him too, right?  
  
'If I love him, then why is it hard to say?'  
  
Ryo thought to himself.  
  
"I...uh...Love you too Dee."  
  
Ryo smiled falsely at Dee. He didn't know anymore if he loved him. That was why, he needed to talk to Dee in the park.  
  
After they finished eating their meals, they paid, and Ryo drove to the park. They got out and started to walk along the path. It led them to a small pond. The moon was shining down, and hitting the pond. It gave it an eerily pretty glow. The glow was illuminating Dee's face, and it made what Ryo was about to say a lot more harder.  
  
"Dee. Let's sit down on that bench over there."  
  
He pointed to the bench that was placed in front of the pond.  
  
"What's the matter Ryo? I know something's not right with you. I can tell by the way you're acting tonight, that something's on your mind."  
  
Ryo swallowed hard. He felt his throat suddenly become dry.  
  
"Dee, I...have been thinking...about us lately, and I..."  
  
Ryo closed his eyes. He just didn't know how to put this.  
  
"Say it Ryo. I want to hear from you, what's the matter. If you want to take things slowly, that's fine with me. Nothing will keep me from loving..."  
  
"Stop Dee. That's not it at all. I...Oh God, I can't say this without hurting you."  
  
Dee looked into Ryo's eyes. He saw the tears forming in them. Which, in turn, made his eyes water. He was afraid of what Ryo was going to say next.  
  
"Ryo? Baby? Tell me."  
  
Ryo sighed.  
  
'This is it.'  
  
He thought to himself.  
  
"Dee, I...can't be in this...with you any longer. Please understand, that this is hard for me to say. I didn't share the same love for you, as you do for me. It's better, if we just stay friends from now on."  
  
Ryo sighed. It was as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. A burden he had been waiting to get rid of. He was waiting for Dee to respond, but none came. He looked over at him, and saw Dee's tears running down his face.  
  
"Ryo...Why? Just...please tell me why."  
  
"I don't have feelings for you like that. I have tried constantly, and in my heart, I just can't place a you and me there. I'm sorry, Dee. I really am. But I think..."  
  
Dee stood up. Anger and hurt was present in his eyes.  
  
"No. You know what I think? I think you're just afraid to love another man. I think you want me to try to get you to love me. I think you want to have a normal life, with a wife and two kids. I think you don't even like that fact that you might be gay. Well, I'm sorry Ryo, but I'm sick of trying to get you to see things differently. I have tried and tried for the past two years Ryo. Two whole fucking years of my life was wasted to try to get you to see things my way! You are just going to throw away those years, because you think being gay is wrong?! Well, answer me Ryo? Do you think being gay is wrong?"  
  
Ryo was scared of Dee now. He had heard what Dee was like when he was really angry, and he was really, really angry now.  
  
"Dee. No. That's not it at all. I just don't have feelings for you Dee. Please. You must understand Dee. It is better to end things like this now, then get into a relationship and me not having feelings for you."  
  
"You know what Ryo? Fuck you. I loved you with all of my heart, and all of my soul. And you just want to throw all of that away? All of the shit I was put threw to try and win your love? I would have died for you Ryo. I would have given you the world Ryo. Anything you wanted you could have asked for, and I would have bent over backwards to get it for you."  
  
Dee swallowed. It was getting hard for him to keep his anger in check. He had better be leaving soon or else he might have done something terrible to Ryo.  
  
"I'm out of here Ryo."  
  
With that, Dee began to walk away from Ryo, and out of his life.  
  
"Dee, please wait!"  
  
Ryo pleaded with Dee. But Dee kept on walking. Ryo had broken down and cried.

_Present_

'Well you know what?'  
  
Ryo said to himself as he opened the car door.  
  
'I won't be able to face him anymore. At work it will be completely different. Even if I did find out that I had feelings for him, he wouldn't take me back. Even if I apologized to him twenty times over, he still wouldn't take me back. No matter what I would do or say, he wouldn't take my love.'  
  
Ryo thought to himself.  
  
'The best way out of my problem, is to...'  
  
He sighed as he looked towards the pond again. He knew he had his gun with him in the car.  
  
'I guess, I'll have to end it.'  
  
Ryo got out of his car and walked down to the pond. The moon was high in the sky by now, and it reflected brightly off the revolver in Ryo's hand.  
  
'Why do I feel this way, if I didn't love you. Why can't I just accept the fact that I'm not gay? Look at what you have done to me Dee. I only hope Bikky will understand. He's a big boy now, and he can take care of himself. I have his college fund already for him. He will carry on with Carol and they'll have a happy life together. And Dee will find someone else. I'm sure of it.'  
  
Ryo put the gun to his head and closed his eyes. In a few short seconds all the pain and pent up anger, and grief will melt away. He pulled the hammer back, and readied himself.  
  
"Goodbye Dee."  
  
Ryo said aloud. And with that, he pulled the trigger on the gun. The shot rang out, and echoed through the trees that surrounded the pond. His body slumped lifelessly to the ground.

AN- Hahah! I always wanted to do this kind of thing. I do have to say, my greatest influence for writing angst filled stories is my best friends brother. I have had a crush on him for years. He has a girlfriend, and he doesn't know I like him. And every time I see him and his girlfriend together, it kills me. So, to write out my frustrations. I make sad little, angst filled, one shots stories. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I didn't mean for this to be a multi chapter thing, but people seem to want me to continue with it. So, here I have the second chapter. This will probably be very angsty, considering the events in the first chapter. So just be prepared for it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dee had heard the gunshot. He hadn't got far away from Ryo, and he was contemplating on going back. That was, until he heard the loud sound of a gun. Hoping Ryo didn't do what he think he just did, Dee ran back to where Ryo and him had just had their break-up fight. He gasped at the sight before him  
  
"Oh God no! He didn't. Please tell me he missed."  
  
Dee pleaded to whatever God was listening to him, as he ran full force to Ryo. He stopped when he reached Ryo. His heart sank immediately.  
  
"Oh, Ryo! Please. No! Ryo."  
  
Dee picked him up, and held him in his arms. Ryo's blood ran over his clothing, and his hands.  
  
"Ryo..."  
  
He wept bitterly. He wasn't sure how long it was before he called an ambulance. They arrived, and retrieved the body. They questioned Dee on what happened, and Dee answered them, and they let him go. Dee told them flat out that Ryo had shot himself. Dee couldn't believe what had happened. After the paramedics had taken Ryo's body, Dee just sat there. Alone in the park, for the longest time. The sun had started to rise. Giving birth to a new day.  
  
_'A day without Ryo.'_  
  
Dee thought as he watched the sun start to create little sparks of life in the pond. Dee could see fish, and frogs swimming about in the pond. Geese were starting to make their way into the spots on the waters, waiting for the elderly people to come about and feed them. This place was so full of life. He had to get away from here.  
  
"I'll go back home. I can gather myself there."  
  
Dee got up, and blindly walked the streets for a while. He was still not believing what had happened.  
  
_'This is some stupid dream. I'll wake up, and Ryo will be right beside me. And then, we can make slow passionate love for hours.'  
_  
Dee finally reached the apartment. He walked into his apartment, and called out to Ryo.  
  
"I'm home baby."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Ryo sweetie?"  
  
Dee walked into the bedroom, and that's when the reality of it hit him. He fell to the ground and broke down.

"JJ, get your ass in here now!"  
  
Berkeley yelled from his office.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where in the hell is that sleaze ball Dee, and that sweet man Ryo at? I know they are late, but they were suppose to be here three hours ago! I called their house and no answer. I'm worried about the both of them, so I want you to take this case they have been working on, and I will go see why they aren't here yet."  
  
JJ nodded as he grabbed the file from Berkeley. JJ was also a little frightened. Dee was never this late. Ever. And Ryo would have at least called in if they weren't coming in at all.  
  
_'Damn it! I hope they're ok.'  
_  
JJ thought to himself as he walked back to his office.

"Dee? Ryo?"  
  
Berkeley walked into the apartment. Ryo had given Berkeley a key for their apartment, in case of any emergencies. Most of the guys at the precinct gave keys to the commissioner or the chief. Berkeley walked a little further into the apartment. That's when he saw a body slumped against the door to the bedroom.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Berkeley ran over to the body, and he noticed it was Dee. He was relieved when he found him unhurt and still breathing. He also noticed the blood all over his clothing and his hands.  
  
"Dee! Wake up! Where is Ryo, and why are you covered in blood?"  
  
Dee awoke groggily. He looked at the commissioners worried face. He sighed.  
  
"Oh. Thank God. I knew it was a dream. I probably got too drunk last night, and ended up here. Ryo is probably worried sick about me. Is he at the precinct? I'll have to tell him I'm sorry for making him late. Now I'll have to love him even harder after that horrible dream."  
  
Dee raised a hand to his hair and noticed the blood.  
  
"Oh...no...Wait."  
  
Dee got up, and looked at himself, then looked at the commissioner who was still looking worried.  
  
"Oh god no."  
  
Dee began to cry all over again.  
  
"Pull yourself together! What happened and where's Ryo?"  
  
Dee reached into his pocket, and pulled a piece of paper out. It was the address to the place Ryo's body was to be taken too.  
  
"Dee...What?"  
  
"He...he..."  
  
Dee said between sobs.  
  
"He killed...Himself after we...broke up."  
  
Dee grabbed onto Rose as if he were a lifeline. He sobbed wildly into Roses' coat.  
  
"Ryo commited suicide? When? Where?"  
  
"Last night...at the park. Oh God! I said that...and he cried...and he said..."  
  
Dee finally stopped after another twenty minutes of crying. Berkeley han't left him alone the whole time. After Dee calmed down Berkeley called into the station to tell JJ the news.  
  
"Holy fuck! Are you serious?"  
  
JJ said in disbelief, as Drake stopped what he was doing to look up at his partner.  
  
"When and where?"  
  
This caught Ted's attention, who was walking by at the time. He stopped and looked at Drake, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Where's Dee?"  
  
He asked into the phone. He let out the breath he was holding when Berkeley told him he was ok, but very depressed.  
  
"Yeah. I bet he would be. Man. To have to see that. And he was such a good person. I can't believe what you're telling me."  
  
A few other detectives stopped at the door to JJ and Drakes office. They had noticed something was going on, and wanted to be a part of it.  
  
"Do you want me to pack his things, or should Dee do it?"  
  
At this, everyone gasped. They knew it had to be bad news about Ryo.  
  
"OK. I'll make sure to find a few spare boxes from downstairs, and I'll have Drake go do it then. Thank you sir. And tell Dee I'm really sorry."

There was a pause, and JJ spoke again.

"I understand. Yes sir. Goodbye."  
  
And with that, JJ hung up the phone and turned to the group of people.  
  
"Guys, what I am about to tell you, you won't believe, but..."  
  
He took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ryo killed himself last night. Dee found him dead, and Berkeley said from the looks of it, held Ryo in his arms as he died. Dee's tore up pretty badly. So, Drake, will you go and clean out Ryo's desk, and make sure the office is locked until further notice?"  
  
Drake nodded his head. Everyone was saying little prayers to whatever God they believed in.

AN- So? How was that for a second chapter? There will be more. I have a plot in my head already, and a VERY new pairing. I have never seen this pairing before either in any FAKE fanfiction. You'll have to wait and find out who it is though. But if you think you know, don't say anything. OK? Thank you to the people who reviewed and wanted a second chapter! You guys rock!


	3. chapter 3

AN- Wow! I am super happy people like this. Thank you to the reviewers! If it wasn't for people like you, then this story wouldn't have gone on! I probably made the pairing really obvious, but just in case you know, don't say anything. I still am trying to figure out how to make it work, but I think I have a good idea. I hope I'm not making Dee seem like such a crybaby, but he lost his best friend, and his partner, and he is blaming himself. I'm not used to writing my characters depressed like this, so this is becoming a challenge for me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Berkeley?"  
  
Dee called him from his current position on the bed. Berkeley had carried him over to the bed and set him down after Dee's last batch of crying.  
  
"Yes Dee."  
  
"Will you call Bikky for me? I don't want him to come home and be surprised about this. Just tell him, it's urgent that he comes home...But if you tell him that, he'll worry. Oh God. How do I tell Bikky about this? He will hate me for sure!"  
  
Dee started crying all over again. Berkeley felt sorry for him.  
  
"Dee. It's ok Dee. I'll have JJ call him. JJ is good at handling stuff like that. OK?"  
  
Berkeley thought he heard a muffled yes, so he left Dee alone in his room.  
  
"Damn. This is hard."  
  
Berkeley looked at the paper Dee had given him. He read the name aloud.  
  
"Hillside Funeral Home. I'll give them a call, and help Dee plan the funeral."  
  
He dialed the number on the bottom of the paper.  
  
"Hello? Is this Stacy? My name is Berkeley Rose and I am the boss of the deceased Ryo Maclean."

"JJ?"  
  
JJ looked up to see Drake coming towards him.  
  
"Do you have the keys for their office? I don't have one for it."  
  
JJ nodded his head. He tossed the key to Drake, and Drake sighed.  
  
"Man. Poor Dee. I know what it feels like to loose a partner, but man, his lover also? This is why they tell you not to have relationships with people at work."  
  
JJ sighed.  
  
"Drake, I need to speak with you in private."  
  
Drake nodded his head, and they went to a conference room that wasn't being used.  
  
"What's the matter JJ?"  
  
"You want to know why Ryo killed himself?"  
  
Drake nodded his head.  
  
"He broke it off with Dee last night, and I guess Dee took it differently then Ryo thought he would take it, and he shot himself."  
  
Drake looked down.  
  
"Oh man. The shit Dee must be going through. Does Dee blame himself then? Because he and Dee had broke up?"  
  
JJ nodded his head.  
  
"Holy shit. What about that kid Ryo adopted? Bikky or whatever."  
  
"Rose called me and told me I have to call him and break the news to him. Drake, I don't want to do this. I can't tell him. I've heard Dee and Bikky go at it before, and Bikky isn't going to take too kindly to Dee after he finds out. Berkeley told me, that this was the kind of thing Bikky was always afraid of happening to Ryo."  
  
Drake looked back up at JJ, and nodded his head.  
  
"Do you want me to do it JJ?"  
  
JJ nodded.  
  
"Please. I don't think I can take that kind of thing."  
  
Drake nodded. JJ had informed families before about the loss of relatives, but nothing like this.  
  
"Thank you Drake."  
  
JJ smiled at Drake as he walked out of the conference room.

"Dee? Dee?"  
  
Dee opened his eyes. He thought he saw Ryo waking him.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
Dee blinked and Berkeley was in front of him.  
  
"Dee? You need to eat. You have been asleep for the past..."  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
"...for the last four and a half hours now. And who knows how long before I came. Come on, I found some soup, and I made some for you."  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't want to eat. I want to stay in bed."  
  
"Dee. You have to eat something. You'll make yourself sick."  
  
"No."  
  
Dee began to curl up and pull the blankets around himself.  
  
"No no no, Dee. If I have to shove the soup down your throat I'll do it."  
  
Dee finally sat up and slowly pulled himself from the bed.  
  
"Come on Dee."  
  
Dee slowly trudged to the kitchen, and sat down. He was afraid to look around the room. He and Ryo had shared so many intimate moments in this place. Whenever Ryo would wash dishes, Dee would always come up behind him, and wrap his arms around his waist. He would slowly kiss Ryo's neck, and rock his hips into Ryo's.  
  
"Dee? You have to sit up in order to eat."  
  
Berkeley said calmly.  
  
"But, I don't want to eat. Do I have to?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head as he pushed the bowl of soup towards Dee.  
  
"Come on. Its good and good for you."  
  
Dee looked at the bowl of tomato soup that was before him. He felt tears prick at his eyes again.  
  
"You just had to pick out tomato soup didn't you?"  
  
Dee asked Berkeley. Berkeley thought about it, and then realized it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dee. I'll make you something else."  
  
Berkeley took the bowl and set it in the sink. He found a can of chicken noodle soup, and went about making that instead.  
  
_'I'm such an idiot at times.'  
_  
Berkeley thought to himself.  
  
_'What the hell was I thinking in giving him tomato soup?'  
_  
Berkeley stirred the soup, and heard Dee's chair scrap against the floor.  
  
"Did you get a hold of Bikky yet?"  
  
Dee asked. He was now behind Berkeley.  
  
"I told JJ to call him, and tell him what happened. Don't worry Dee. Everything will be ok."  
  
Berkeley said as he poured the soup into a new bowl.  
  
"Now. You eat, while I go and call the station."  
  
Dee nodded his head. He sat back down at the table, and just stared at the soup.  
  
_'Ryo and I used to love to eat soup on cold winter days. He would sip tea, and I would drink my coffee, and we would go out and walk together. We would always come back and have soup.'  
_  
Dee felt tears run down his cheeks again. The funeral would be hell on him. He only hoped that Bikky came back in time for it.

Bikky practically ran up the stairs of the apartment. He had gotten the call from a guy at the station named Drake, and the second he got off the phone he was on the next flight home. He walked into the apartment and saw Dee sitting on the couch alone. Dee didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"So. Do you hate me? He killed himself because of me. You should hate me."  
  
Dee said. He had been holding a picture of himself, Ryo and Bikky. It was the day Bikky made the final shot that won his team the basketball game.  
  
"Dee. I don't know what to say to you. Yes, I am pissed at you. This is everything I had always feared would happen. He killed himself because you two broke up."  
  
"I didn't break up with him. He broke up with me. But still, it was my fault. If only I would have done something. Anything. He wouldn't have killed himself. But...I don't know what I could have done. What could I have said to that? He told me it would be better...if we ended the relationship. I...yelled at him...I told him that I didn't need him either...and...and..."  
  
Dee broke down again. He felt arms wrap around him, and he looked up to see Bikky sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bikky...I...just...don't know what I could have done."  
  
The two of them wept together throughout the night.

AN- I don't know if I made Bikky too soft or not. I mean I'm sure he's really mad at Dee, but at the same time, he feels sorry for Dee as well. Eh, I tried. Anyway, in the next chapter I am going to skip ahead to the funeral, and the progression of the secrete relationship. (Which I'm sure most of you have gotten whom it is by now.)


	4. chapter 4

AN- 'Ello! I'm back with the 4th chapter! I do have to say; I am starting to like writing like this. Anyway, I hint MAJORLY at the coupling in this chapter. You have to get it by now. But really, this chapter will take their relationship further. I think I captured really ticked off Bikky pretty well. If I did a crappy job of it, you can flame me. I also put a few character OOC. I don't think they are that badly OOC, but still, I had to bend them just a little. I also am writing the funeral from my experience when my grandmother passed away. So I don't really know how a funeral home runs, but I have a pretty good idea of how a service goes. Oh! And the name of the cemetery isn't named after Elvis. It's the name of the place where my grandmother is buried. Anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4

"Are you about ready Bikky?"  
  
Carol called from the other side of the bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah. Just go and make sure Dee is ready to go. Berkeley said he would be here at 12:30 to make sure we were there on time."  
  
Carol went and popped her head inside of Dee's bedroom.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Her soft voice called to the man who was wearing a black suit.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He replied back weakly.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
Carol asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. Not well I suppose."  
  
Dee was sitting with his head down, and holding onto the one thing that still smelled very faintly of Ryo; his pillow.  
  
"Berkeley will be here soon. We should go downstairs and wait for him."  
  
Dee nodded his head. He put the pillow down, and got up. He followed Carol out of the room, and into the living room. Bikky came out of his room not long after. He was wearing a black suit as well. He refused to meet Dee's eyes. Part of him hated Dee, but the other half of him wanted to feel sorry for him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Bikky said while walking out of the door.  
  
The ride to the funeral home was quiet. Ryo's funeral was to be held at Hillside Funeral Home, and his body was to be buried at Graceland Cemetery. Dee had opted for cremation, but he decided that he would much rather have Ryo buried instead.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I want to talk with Dee for a moment."  
  
Berkeley stated to Carol and Bikky. They were the first ones to arrive, so Berkeley wanted Bikky to have some time with Carol and Ryo before everyone else arrived. When they exited the car, Berkeley turned around to Dee.  
  
"Are you ready Detective Laytner?"  
  
Berkeley spoke softly to Dee. He knew this was going to be hell on him.  
  
"I...no. I'm not. I can't go in there. I won't be able to look at him, knowing I was the cause of his suicide. I just...I feel so alone right now. Bikky won't speak to me, and Carol seems to be the only one who will talk to me. Then there's you, but you're not always there."  
  
Dee felt the tears pricking at his eyes.  
  
"Dee, I will be there for you today. As well as Drake, JJ, and Ted. Bikky...he will get over it. He's going to college in a few weeks, right? It will give him time away from you, and time to think."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"You're speaking right?"  
  
Berkeley looked puzzled.  
  
"I thought you would want to, but if you want me too, I guess."  
  
Dee nodded his head again.  
  
"Are you ready now Dee?"  
  
Dee got out of the car. Berkeley followed him. As they neared the door to the funeral home, his heart pounded even faster. He was starting to freak out. He and Berkeley walked into the building. There was a long hallway, and several doors along the hallway. The two of them walked down to the second door. This was the room, where his beloved Ryo lay. Dee couldn't push himself to go in. Berkeley stopped, and looked at Dee.  
  
"I can't. I am going to wait in the car."  
  
"No you're not. You and I are going to walk in there together. You are stronger then this."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Now. Take a deep breath and lets go."  
  
Dee took a deep breath as he and Berkeley made their way into the room. He didn't even know he had walked in with his eyes closed. He had been hanging onto Berkeley the whole time.  
  
"Open your eyes Dee."  
  
Dee did so, and looked towards the coffin. Ryo looked like sleeping beauty. If only he could kiss him and wake him up from the spell.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Berkeley led Dee over to the coffin. Dee began sobbing.  
  
"Oh God Ryo."  
  
He couldn't stop the tears. He felt arms encircle his shoulders. He was surprised to look up and see it was Berkeley who had done it.  
  
"It's ok Dee."  
  
Berkeley led Dee over to a seat and sat him down. A young woman came up to both of them.  
  
"You must be Berkeley Rose. I am Stacy McNillan. I am the funeral director."  
  
Berkeley stuck his hand out and the two of them shook hands.  
  
"This is Dee Laytner. He was Ryo's partner. Both on and off duty."  
  
Stacy nodded her head.  
  
"Poor guy. I see a lot of people lose loved ones, but he looks like he is taking it the hardest."  
  
Berkeley kept silent.  
  
"Oh. He...Oh. I get it."  
  
"Yes. It's quite sad. He is one of the strongest men on my team, and now..."  
  
He looked down at the still weeping Dee. People began to file into the room. The first ones to enter were JJ and Drake.  
  
"Well. I should be going now. I'll need to know who is speaking, and what song should I play?"  
  
Berkeley was about to speak, until...  
  
"I'll be speaking. And I want Amazing Grace played at the end. At the burial I want the Lords Prayer said."  
  
Stacy nodded and left.  
  
"You sure you are going to be able to speak Dee?"  
  
"Yes. It's what Ryo would have wanted."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. JJ and Drake sat down by Dee and Berkeley. Carol and Bikky sat on the other side of the room. More and more people began to come. Ryo's family, those who could come, sat on the side with Bikky and Carol. Officers and friends sat by Dee. People, who knew they were a couple, came up to Dee and gave him their condolences. Every once in a while Dee would have his bouts of uncontrollable sobbing, in which resulted in Dee crying on Berkeley's shoulder, while Drake, JJ and Ted tried to comfort him.  
  
"Now, lets have Detective Dee Laytner come and speak for us."  
  
Stacy nodded towards Dee, who got up and went to the podium. He looked at Ryo's form lying there.  
  
_'This is for you buddy.'  
_  
"Good afternoon."  
  
Dee said to the room of people.  
  
"Ryo and I were a hard knit duo. The times we shared while on the job were some of the greatest moments of my life. I remember this one office Christmas party, when me, Ryo, and JJ all did karaoke to 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.'"  
  
Dee smiled slightly. It was the first time in a while he smiled.  
  
"But being at work wasn't all fun. There were times when we had a really hard case with children involved, and it would just eat away at Ryo. The guy could never stand it when children were involved in cases. I would take him out for dinner and then we would go back to his place."  
  
Dee braced himself for what he was about to say. He knew a lot of people on Ryo's side wouldn't have approved of it.  
  
"Me and Ryo...we were...lovers."  
  
Collective gasps came from all around the room. Dee looked out at the crowd for the first time. He got cold stares from some, while from others he got looks of sympathy.  
  
"I would normally rub his shoulder's and tell him it's ok. He and I...I loved him more than anything. When I found out that he had taken his life..."  
  
Dee chose his words carefully. He didn't want to give out that he had been the main cause for it.  
  
"I just couldn't believe that he had done it. This gentle man...who wouldn't hurt anyone... had gone and ended his life. I...don't...know why...he did it. But, I'm sure he had a good reason too."  
  
Dee noticed Bikky leave the room. This was all Dee could take. He had to stop now.  
  
"I would like everyone to bow their heads...I would like a silent prayer."  
  
Everyone bowed their heads, and after a minute Dee spoke up.  
  
"Amen."  
  
Dee sat back down, and Stacy took the podium again.  
  
"Now, if everyone will come and pay their lasts respects, we will have everyone file out of the back door, and wait in the lobby, and after that, if we could have the pall bearers come up."  
  
Stacy walked away to go and make sure the hearse had arrived. The music began to play, and everyone began to file and leave. Dee, Berkeley, JJ, Drake, Ted, and Bikky were the only ones left.  
  
"Ready boys?"  
  
Stacy asked. The six of them nodded and carried the coffin out to the hearse. Bikky, Dee, Berkeley, and Carol rode to the cemetery. It was about ten miles away. The four of them just listened to the silence as Berkeley drove.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
Dee turned around to Bikky.  
  
"I...don't know what to say to you. 't sit through your speech, because I..."  
  
Bikky sighed.  
  
"I'm uncomfortable with who you are. It never bothered me before, but now, I just..."  
  
Bikky didn't finish his sentence. He had started to cry. Carol held him, and shushed him like a baby.  
  
"I hate you Dee."  
  
Bikky said through his tears. Dee hung his head. He didn't have anyone left now.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Bull shit. That's not going to bring Ryo back, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Bikky tried to hit Dee, only to be stopped by Carol. Berkeley tried to drive, until finally he had enough.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting? This is a funeral, and I expect the both of you to behave and show some respect for Ryo. If you two love him as much as you say you do, then you will get along with each other until the funeral is over."  
  
Dee and Bikky went back to their current positions: Dee just looking blankly at the floor and Bikky looking out the window.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Berkeley said gently to the three of them. Dee's expression never changed. Even as they said the Lord's Prayer, and even as they lowered Ryo's coffin into the ground. He threw some roses into the ground after him. Ryo had always liked roses. Dee remembered the time that he had bought some for Ryo on their first night going out together. He remembered how happy Ryo was when he had given him six long stem roses. Dee was startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"Ready Dee?"  
  
Dee looked from the ground to Berkeley.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Dee and Berkeley walked back to the car. They got into the car, and Dee was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I guess Bikky went in a different car?"  
  
"Yes. I sent him and Carol with Ted. I told Carol to have him stay with her for a while."  
  
Dee nodded his head. That was best. He replayed what Bikky had said to him over and over in his head.  
  
_'I hate you.'  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'That's not going to bring Ryo back!'  
_  
Dee felt the tears roll down his cheeks again. He was afraid that Bikky really did hate him. Bikky was practically his only family left, besides Penguin that is. But even she was getting old, and would soon pass on as well.  
  
"Then no one will be left. I'll be alone."  
  
Dee said to himself, forgetting for a moment that Berkeley was sitting in the car next to him.  
  
"You're not all that alone Dee. You have friends at the precinct who care about you."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. I mean as in a relationship. When Bikky goes away, I won't have much family left, and I won't have anyone to come home too. It's been too long since I was a bachelor, and I can't go through this alone."  
  
"Dee...You aren't the only one going through this."  
  
"Oh yeah? And who else is? I think I have taken this harder then anyone. You know why? Ryo did it, because of me. Bikky hates me, because Ryo did it. Ryo's family hates me, because Ryo and me were together. Hell, you probably hate me because Ryo killed himself."  
  
Berkeley stopped the car off at an oasis and looked Dee right into the eyes.  
  
"Dee. I do not hate you because of Ryo. Ryo made the choice himself. You, or anybody else for that matter forced him into doing it. He made the choice himself. Bikky is only going through this because Ryo was such a softy, and he was always afraid that this sort of thing would happen. Now, how you patch things up with Bikky is up to you. I think it would be best, if he stayed away from the apartment, and left for college. That way he would have some time to think, and not be pressured into anything. As for other people going through it, maybe they aren't taking it as hard as you, but everybody at the precinct is taking it pretty hard. No one else there besides myself, and JJ know the reason he committed suicide. I told JJ not to tell anyone about it."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Do you still want to go to the dinner, or just go home?"  
  
Berkeley asked. He knew Dee would probably just want to go home. But still, he had to ask.  
  
"Just take me home please. I can't face Ryo's family right now."  
  
Berkeley nodded. He drove off in the direction of Dee's apartment. He felt really bad for Dee. He also felt something else for him. Something that he couldn't quite place his finger on.  
  
_'It's probably just sympathy for him.'  
_  
Berkeley glanced over at Dee, who was slumped against the seat, and looked blankly out the window. It started to rain outside. It was almost as if Dee could control the weather to match his melancholy mood. They were soon at the apartment, and Dee started to get out of the car.  
  
"Thank you. For driving."  
  
Berkeley began to get out of the car as well. This confused Dee.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you're ok. You'll need someone here tonight."  
  
Dee nodded his head. He was unsure of Berkeley being nice all of a sudden, but still, it beat being alone.

AN- And that concludes chapter 4. I think I did ok. Ohh! Did you see that? I think it's pretty obvious now who the couple is. I am debating on what I should do next. Should I have Dee start working on cases again? I want him too, but I don't know what type of cases to have him work on. Review and tell me what case you think Dee should work on.


	5. chapter 5

AN- This chapter hopefully won't be as sad as previous chapters. I hope. This chapter, Dee will go back to work. I skipped ahead a little. But not much. Anyway. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Dee!"  
  
Dee turned around to see JJ running towards him.  
  
"Not now JJ. I'm not in the mood for you to pounce on me."  
  
Dee had returned to work, but something in him had changed. He just wasn't the bright happy man that he used to be before.  
  
"I wasn't going to pounce on you, I just wanted to say welcome back."  
  
Dee just nodded and brushed JJ off. He wasn't happy to be back, but Berkeley only gave him a week and a half off. And he did have bills to pay for, and the silence in the house was killing him. Bikky had gone off to college a few days ago. He decided to go to a college in LA. Bikky said he wanted to be as far away from Dee as possible.  
  
_'So much for patching things up.'_  
  
Dee thought bitterly to himself. He came to his and Ryo's office.  
  
_'Brace yourself Dee.'_  
  
He wasn't ready to go in. It would be really empty, and lonely in there.  
  
"Hey Dee."  
  
Dee turned around before he could open the door. He met Berkeley's eyes.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Welcome back. Before you go in there, come with me. I have something to give you."  
  
Dee was puzzled for a moment, and then followed Berkeley.  
  
"This came in a few days ago. It's from one of Ryo's relatives."  
  
Dee followed Berkeley into his office. He took the package that Berkeley was handing to him.  
  
"I was debating on whether or not to give it to you, but I opened it, and I think you deserve to have it."  
  
Dee sat down in one of the chairs in front of Berkeley's desk, and opened the package. There were several pictures of Ryo as a child, and a few of him just goofing around.  
  
"Who sent these?"  
  
"One of Ryo's cousins."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"You're welcome. Now. I have another thing to give to you."  
  
Berkeley pulled out a case file.  
  
"Oh. What about that case in Chicago? Did that one ever get solved?"  
  
"Yes. I sent Ted and that new guy Jake. They solved it a few days ago. Now this one that I am giving to you is really small, and I think it's something you can handle."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"It's a drug related case, but it's not your average drug case. This one deals with the drugs being dealt only to Japanese men. Not women, or any other race. We want you to find out why, and where the drugs are coming from."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"The men are Japanese?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head, and then realization came to him.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Dee. If you want we can give you another case and I'll give this one to someone else."  
  
"No. I need to stop grieving now, and go back to work. I will get this case solved."  
  
Dee stood and left the room.  
  
"Damn. Why is it, every time I see him with that look, I want to gather him up in my arms, and hold him?"  
  
Berkeley said to himself.  
  
"Hey Dee."  
  
Drake came up to Dee.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Dee looked at Drake. Drake didn't see any life in his eyes.  
  
"How the hell do you think I am doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dee. It was the wrong thing to say. Oh. Here."  
  
Drake handed Dee a key.  
  
"It's the office key. We had the locks all changed while you were gone."  
  
Dee thanked him and opened the door. So many memories rushed his senses.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
He said to himself as he walked passed Ryo's empty desk, to his. He sat down in his chair, and just stared blankly at the empty desk before him.  
  
_'How am I suppose to get through this?'_  
  
He thought to himself.  
  
"I guess you need a new partner then?"  
  
Berkeley startled Dee out of his thoughts.  
  
"I...I don't think I am ready for a new partner. This is harder then I thought it was going to be...I...I can't look up and see his empty desk."  
  
Dee was willing himself not to cry at work. He didn't want to show people that he was still weak. Berkeley shut the door, and walked around the desk to Dee.  
  
"It'll be ok Dee."  
  
Dee looked up at Berkeley. Berkeley had been acting a little strange lately to Dee. He was acting almost friendly to him.  
  
"I want to say thank you for coming and seeing me over the past week."  
  
"You're welcome Dee. Did Bikky go off to college?"  
  
"Yes. He left yesterday. Carol called me, and said he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. So, I guess he went to some college in LA. Carol said she was going to go and see him when he gets settled in. She said she would try to patch things up between me and Bikky."  
  
Dee hung his head.  
  
"I know this sounds odd...but...would you maybe come over tonight? I am going to go through the house, and pack up Ryo's things. I got a few letters from his nicer family members that said they would like a few personal things of his, and I can't do it alone, and Bikky's not there anymore...and...You know what, never mind. I'm stupid to ask such a thing. You probably are going to say no."  
  
Dee went about putting things away in his desk. He brushed past a picture of himself and Ryo at the police ball last year. He was giving Ryo a light kiss on his head, and Ryo was blushing.  
  
"Dee, I would like to come over and help you. It would be hard for you if I didn't come over and help. I'll bring something for dinner as well. That way you don't have to worry about making food. I'll be by about five then?"  
  
Dee looked up wide-eyed.  
  
_'Did he really just agree to come over? Berkeley Rose, the man that wanted my Ryo, the one man that I hated more then anything, just agreed to come over and have dinner with me tonight. What the hell is going on with me?'  
_  
Dee thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah. Five will be fine."  
  
Berkeley smiled.  
  
"See you then."  
  
Dee just nodded as Berkeley walked out of the room.

"Hey JJ?"  
  
JJ looked up surprised. Dee was standing next to him in the coffee room.  
  
"Yeah Dee?"  
  
"Would you...How do you know if someone is hitting on you?"  
  
JJ laughed.  
  
"You? You need advice on this from me? What happened to you being Mr. I am the greatest at flirting?"  
  
"JJ, please just hear me out. Normally I am the one who does the hitting on. I never really had people hitting on me before."  
  
"You had me."  
  
Dee gave JJ an evil stare.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You are a different case."  
  
"What do you mean, 'I'm a different case'?"  
  
Dee just shook his head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Dee began to walk away, when he felt a hand grabbing at his shoulder.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Dee. You need help, and I did nothing but make fun of you."  
  
"It's ok. I should have taken it as a joke."  
  
"Now, you need to know when someone is hitting on you?"  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Well...there are many ways I suppose. I know one I got all the time was by watching their eyes. If they look deep into yours and you can feel something in them, then they're trying to flirt with you secretly. Then there's the obvious ones with them coming up to you and saying, 'Hey baby, I like those curves,' or something cheesy like that. Which one do you need help with?"  
  
Dee thought for a moment.  
  
"More like the secretive ones. This...person isn't really making it obvious yet, but I kind of know what to look for...but he keeps sending me mixed signals."  
  
"Oh so it's a man who is trying to chase after you then, hmm?"  
  
"Yes...Don't ask who I think it is though. I don't want rumors started."  
  
"Ok Dee. Now, have you looked into his eyes? Has he given off any feelings of 'hey I like you do you like me' sort of feelings?"  
  
"Well...Now that you mention it..."  
  
Dee thought back to all of those times when Berkeley had been really nice to him. He always got a weird feeling when he looked really deep into his eyes, and when he had smiled at him...  
  
"So? Am I helping you any?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Well that's good. Now who is he? Tell me please?"  
  
Dee just shook his head.

Come on! I helped you the least you can do is tell me who the stud is. It's not me, is it?"  
  
"No. It's not you. Thank you."  
  
Dee walked back down the hall into his office. He was going to test his feelings tonight.  
  
_'God. And Ryo just died, and I'm already moving on. I'm such a jerk. Maybe, I won't really feel anything for him. It has to be sympathy or something.'  
_  
Dee put his mind to the case at hand. Five was still a few hours away. He had time.

There was a soft knock at the apartment door. Dee jumped up from his position on the couch, and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Rose."  
  
Dee sighed, as he unlocked the door. He opened it, and let Berkeley in.  
  
"Hey. I found some boxes in my storage, and I brought pizza."  
  
"Thank you. Let me take that."  
  
Dee took the pizza and the boxes and put them in the kitchen. Berkeley took his coat off and put it over the couch. He took his shoes off as well.  
  
"You know, I really am glad you said yes."  
  
Dee said while running the pizza cutter through the pizza.  
  
"I wanted to."  
  
Dee paused what he was doing.  
  
"Why? I thought we were enemies, and it turns out you want to come over, bring me dinner, and help me pack up Ryo's things and send them off to his family."  
  
Berkeley walked into the kitchen. Dee had set the pizza cutter down and was leaning over slightly.  
  
"I...I don't know why. I guess...I just want to help you. You lost a partner, and a best friend. I have been through this with other detectives. Many of them losing wives or children. I just don't want to see you go crazy and do something to hurt yourself."  
  
Dee didn't know what to say. He was really confused with his feelings right now.  
  
"Maybe...we should just eat and get to work."  
  
Dee wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. Berkeley noticed this, and just nodded his head. He wasn't going to press the matter.

"Do you know who this one goes to?"  
  
Berkeley asked while closing another box. Mostly his family wanted pictures, or small things like stuffed animals. Dee had found a box in the closet with Ryo's baby stuff. He was going to send it to his aunt, along with pictures of Ryo's parents.  
  
"Yeah. That one goes to his uncle. Do we have a bigger box for his aunt?"  
  
Berkeley nodded and got up to go and get it. He was glad that Dee hadn't broken down so much. He only cried a little when he had come across a scrapbook that Dee was working on for Ryo. Dee had wanted to surprise him for their third year anniversary. He planned on giving it to him, after he asked Ryo to marry him. But, fate had different plans for them.  
  
"Hey Dee?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like more beer?"  
  
"Yeah. Grab me another one please."  
  
Berkeley brought in the box, and two beers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dee opened it, as Berkeley began to put things into the box.  
  
"Is this the last one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When are you sending them?"  
  
"Tomorrow probably. I'll run down to the post office before work."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. Dee put his drink down and closed the box. He carefully wrote the name and address on the box.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Dee looked around the room. There were ten boxes in all. They were all in different sizes and shapes. The room also looked empty now.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dee saw Berkeley to the door.  
  
"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call ok?"  
  
Dee nodded his head, and Berkeley walked out the door. Dee sighed as he closed the door and sat on the floor in front of it.

AN- I'm sorry for the slow update. I got sick. I am behind in all of my updating. So? What do you think? I will try to get chapter six out as soon as possible. I have so many places I want this story to go!


	6. chapter 6

AN- This chapter is going to be a little...how should I say this...different. Oh ho ho! There will be a little something later on in the chapter. I don't want to give anything away...but I have to warn. There will be SLIGHT man on man action. Nothing big...yet. But I have to warn about it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few days had passed. Dee was still going over in his mind what he had felt with Berkeley. The man hadn't left his thoughts since he had come over.  
  
_'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
_  
Dee was brought out of his thoughts by laughter. He looked up to see Drake standing there.  
  
"Are you ok? You looked like you had fallen asleep with your eyes open."  
  
Dee blinked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just this case. Every lead I have isn't any good. These guys are good at covering up their tracks. I guess I'm just tired. I haven't slept well for the past week either."  
  
Drake nodded his head. He could guess why Dee had trouble sleeping.  
  
"Why don't you ask the commissioner for a partner on the case then? It doesn't have to be a permanent partner, but someone for the time being. You know...just until you get back on your feet."  
  
Dee considered this for a moment.  
  
"I don't know...I'm just..."  
  
Dee sighed.  
  
"I understand Dee. You don't have to say anything."  
  
Dee was glad Drake understood. He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Hey. I'm going down to the coffee place, do you want anything?"  
  
"Yeah. Get me a decaf coffee."  
  
Dee handed Drake the money. He wouldn't normally have said yes, but he didn't want to drink the stuff in the coffee room.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back shortly then."  
  
Dee nodded his head, and went back to trying to figure out the case. He called an older man who had said he saw some guys selling drugs on the corner of his street. Dee got as much information from him as possible, and hung up the phone.  
  
"This may be the break in the case I have been looking for."  
  
The old man had told Dee that he had seen some boys, in about their twenties dealing the drugs. He said the boys looked Asian. Dee was glad. All he had to do now, was stake the place out, and hopefully something will happen when he did so he could solve this case, and move on. He looked up at the clock in his office. He still had a few hours left of work.  
  
"I hope Drake makes it back soon with that coffee. I am ready to fall asleep here."  
  
He chuckled to himself. It's times like this when he would space out that Ryo would yell at him.  
  
_'Dee. Staring at the clock will not get those reports done on time.'_  
  
"I know Ryo. I know."  
  
Dee said to no one in particular.

"Sir?"  
  
Berkeley looked up from his desk over to the door where Dee stood.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could leave a little early today. I have a good lead on this case, and I wanted to drive over to the place, and get a good idea of the surroundings before doing a stake out."  
  
Berkeley considered this for a moment, and then shook his head.  
  
"Go on Dee."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dee left the office. Berkeley was sure in a good mood for some odd reason. Dee went out to the parking garage and got into his car. He looked at the address, and noticed it wasn't in the nicest of neighborhoods.  
  
"I used to do this sort of thing with someone. This is going to be different."  
  
Dee sighed as he started the car. It's not that he was afraid to go out to the place. He was more then ready for anything. He was just used to doing it with somebody.  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't matter I guess."  
  
Dee drove down the road. The neighborhood was a run-down place. The once nice townhouses, where covered n graffiti, and most had the windows boarded up. He was driving around, when he came to the street corner. He saw a couple of boys there.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Now, technically Dee wasn't on duty, but there was some action going on, and he just couldn't sit there and watch it happen, now could he? Dee got out of the car, and ran towards the boys.  
  
"Stop! Police!"  
  
Dee yelled. The one boy with the black hair looked up, and saw him coming. He pulled a gun out and shot at Dee. Dee didn't see it coming.

Berkeley Rose sat at his desk. The shifts were changing, so there weren't many people in the building. He sighed. He hated working late. It's not like he had anything to come home too, but he still hated being at work late. He would much rather have been at home cleaning, or reading a book.  
  
"Commissioner!"  
  
Berkeley looked up. Jake stood at the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Dee. Drake called me and said that Dee had been shot. He found Dee in an alley in a really bad part of town."  
  
Berkeley's eyes went wide.  
  
"What do you mean he was shot? What the hell was Drake doing all the way out there?"  
  
"I don't know sir. You will have to ask Drake that. He says he's at the hospital with Dee."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
He got up from his desk and grabbed his car keys. He hoped Dee would be ok.

"Dee?"  
  
Dee blinked and looked around. He was in a beautiful garden. He was lying down in soft grass that really green.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Dee sat up. He knew someone had said something to him, but he couldn't figure out from whom, or from where.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
Dee recognized that voice. It was Ryo's voice.  
  
"Ryo? Where are you baby?"  
  
Dee stood up. He walked around, and then spotted Ryo. Ryo had his back to him.  
  
"Hey Ryo! It's Dee! Oh Ryo come here!"  
  
Dee called. Ryo turned and began walking towards Dee. Ryo had this white light about him. He looked like an angel.  
  
"I missed you so much Ryo."  
  
Ryo was so close to Dee. Dee was about to reach out and touch Ryo, when suddenly everything broke apart, and Ryo faded away from Dee.  
  
"Ryo! Come back! Where am I? Ryo?"  
  
Dee was alone and in a dark place. He could faintly hear his name being called.  
  
"Dee? Hey Dee. Wake up."  
  
Dee opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell, as well as his stomach.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
Dee recognized that voice to be Drakes. He couldn't remember much at the moment, but what he did know was that Ryo wasn't there.  
  
"Hey. Can you hear me Dee?"  
  
Dee looked at Berkeley who was right next to him.  
  
"Yeah...I hear you."  
  
Dee spoke faintly.  
  
"Where...am I? What...what happened?"  
  
"You were shot in the stomach. You also hit your head pretty hard on the concrete. You had a small concussion, and you had to have the bullet pulled out of you. Thank God it didn't go an inch to the left, or else you would be dead right now."  
  
Berkeley sighed.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Dee? Why did you go after those kids on your own? You know that neighborhood isn't good, and you didn't even assess the situation. Those kids could have stayed and killed you, if Drake didn't show up in time."  
  
Dee looked puzzled.  
  
"Why was...Drake there?"  
  
"He was out on his own case, when he heard gunshots. He came running in the direction, and called for backup. He caught the kids, and helped you. Dee, I'm sorry, but you need a partner for the remainder of this case. This shows that you can't work on your own yet."  
  
Dee was stunned. He didn't want to be babied by some partner.  
  
"I am a...grown man. I can...fend for myself."  
  
"I don't care Dee. When you come back to work, you will be assigned to a partner."  
  
Dee didn't argue. He didn't have the strength to argue at this point.  
  
"Now. You get some rest, and I'll come back by tomorrow. You need to sleep."  
  
Dee closed his eyes. He didn't feel like sleeping, but if it would get them to leave him alone for a while, he was going to do it.

Dee went back to work a few weeks later. The case was still unsolved. The kids that had shot Dee didn't give out much more information then they already knew. They would be spending time in jail for attempted murder of a police officer. Dee sighed as he sat down. He was really getting annoyed with this case. It never took him this long to solve any case before.  
  
"That was because before I had Ryo with me."  
  
Dee looked at the empty desk across from him. Every once in a while he would imagine Ryo sitting there and reading over a report, or reading through an e-mail, or the paper.  
  
"Hey Dee."  
  
Berkeley said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Dee looked up. His heart pounding just a little.  
  
"So. Where is this new partner of mine?"  
  
Dee asked sarcastically.  
  
"I will be helping you on this case. While you were gone, Drake obtained some information on an unknown source that led to the bugging of a warehouse in the old business district."  
  
Dee nodded his head. Working with Berkeley couldn't be all that bad, right? Berkeley began to sit at Ryo's desk, until Dee stopped him.  
  
"Wait. Don't sit there just yet."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He knew that giving Dee a new partner would be hard on him, so he decided he would help Dee on just this one case, and then send him on his way.  
  
"Ok. You can sit."  
  
Dee just had to imagine Ryo sitting there just one last time, before Berkeley sat down.  
  
"Now, here is the information that we have gotten. The reason why the drugs are being sold only to Japanese men is because they all work for the Syndicate. The men that deal to them, get the shipments from the Syndicate in Japan, then they make an appointment to meet the other Syndicate members, and sell them the drugs."  
  
"So then everything is all set for us, all we have to do is catch the guys dealing the drugs."  
  
"Exactly. Since we can't go in undercover, we had to bug the warehouse and hope something happens that way."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"I have been monitoring the warehouse for the past week. It seems people only frequent the place after midnight. So me and you get to go down there tomorrow and see for ourselves what's going on."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"So, since we're this far, what do we do now? Keep monitoring or work on something else?"  
  
Berkeley looked at Dee.  
  
"I am not going to give you any other cases to deal with while working on this one, so you can just go home until tomorrow night. I'll come and pick you up at about eleven. You may go home now."  
  
Dee was angry.  
  
"What do you mean 'I can go home now'? I just spent the last week and a half healing. If I go home I'll go insane. Please give me something else to work on. I'm not a child, and I can handle more then one thing."  
  
Berkeley sighed.  
  
"No Dee. You should be lucky I let you stay on this case after you got yourself shot. That's not like you to just run blindly after a group of kids. You normally are smarter then that and call for back-up. I don't know what had gotten into you, but it better not happen again, or else I will have to schedule you an appointment with the precincts psychiatrist."  
  
Dee was taken aback by this.  
  
"Fine. I'll leave. I guess you think I'm not a good detective since Ryo died and all."  
  
Berkeley sighed, and Dee began to walk to the door.  
  
"No Dee...Dee wait."  
  
Dee continued to walk out of the door. He wasn't about to hear it.

"Damn it. Ryo, I am not as good of a person anymore. Why did you have to go and do that?"  
  
Dee had been sitting on his couch for a while. He was just holding a picture of Ryo and talking to it. He had been for the past hour.  
  
"I know. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have said that kind of shit to you, but you didn't have to go and kill yourself over it."  
  
Dee began drying again. He had been for the past three hours. Ever since Berkeley sent him home, he had done nothing but bawl his eyes out. He felt like he wasn't capable of doing anything by himself anymore. He always had Ryo to help him though trouble, and tell him he was doing a good job, but now, he didn't have anybody like that.  
  
"God...Ryo, look at me. I am not strong anymore. I am nothing but a weakling."  
  
There was a small knock at Dee's door. Dee tried his best to compose himself, and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey Dee."  
  
Dee saw Berkeley standing there.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Dee said back. He didn't feel much like socializing with people, but it beat being alone again tonight.  
  
"Have you been crying? Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
Berkeley came into the apartment when Dee stood out of the way.  
  
"Yes. I have been."  
  
Dee closed the door. For some odd reason he didn't feel ashamed to tell Berkeley this information.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Berkeley set the stuff down that he had been carrying, and pulled Dee into his arms. This didn't feel weird to Dee at all. Since Ryo's suicide Dee had often found that he could open up to Berkeley about what he was feeling.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dee. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. I just don't want you to become tempered and end up doing something stupid, and then end up getting yourself killed."  
  
Dee broke free from Berkeley's embrace, and sat on the couch.  
  
"No. It's not your fault at all. Your just looking out for me, and I am just being a total jackass about it. It's fine."  
  
Berkeley picked up the bag he was carrying. He had noticed that when Dee came back to the precinct that he lost some weight. He knew Dee probably wasn't eating every day like he should be.  
  
"I brought some food over. I went by this Italian place, and picked up some food. I hope you don't mind me eating with you."  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"No. Thank you. I wasn't really planning on eating anything. I really can't cook well, and so I normally either buy TV dinners, or I just don't eat at all."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He set the food on the table, and Dee joined him. Berkeley had got them both lasagna, and he had also picked up a nice wine. The two of them ate in silence, and when they were finished Berkeley helped Dee clean the mess.  
  
"Thank you again. You know it's strange. We used to be enemies, but now look at us, we are like best friends now. I am totally comfortable around you. I can tell you almost anything."  
  
Berkeley nodded and the two of them sat down on the couch.  
  
"Can I...can I ask you something?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"What is it Dee?"  
  
"When...When is a good time to start seeing other people after your boyfriend dies?"  
  
Berkeley suddenly felt his face go hot.  
  
"Well...that would depend on what the person believes. Do you think it's right to see other people after a loved one just died?"  
  
"Well...you see I don't know, because I don't know how the other person feels."  
  
Berkeley had moved just an inch or so closer to Dee.  
  
"What do you mean? Have you already found someone who you like?"  
  
"Well...I don't really know. Because part of me is telling me to make the first move, and another part of me is telling me that it is wrong, and that I should wait...that it's probably just my emotions going all crazy, and that when someone is showing me sympathy, that I think they mean it to be love. Do you get what I am saying?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"I think I understand you totally Dee."  
  
Berkeley moved himself closer to Dee.  
  
"I too am starting to feel things for someone. Even though Ryo wasn't my partner, I still don't know if I can just move on yet. I liked him for quite a few years. And me and you have been at each others throats about it."  
  
Dee could feel Berkeley's breath ghosting over face. If he leaned closer by just an inch he could feel those lips pressed against his.  
  
"Who do you think you have feelings for?"  
  
Berkeley moved closer to Dee, and finally pressed his lips to Dee's. The kiss was unsure, but demanding. For what seemed like an eternity the two of them just sat there, with lips pressed against lips. No one daring to move an inch. Berkeley licked Dee's lips with his tongue and Dee parted his lips. Berkeley's tongue gently probed the inside of Dee's mouth.  
  
_'Oh Shit. This isn't happening.'  
_  
Dee kept thinking to himself the whole time. Finally Berkeley parted and looked into Dee's eyes.  
  
"I'm so...sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I am going to go. I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up."  
  
Berkeley quickly got up and left. Dee tried to stop him.  
  
"No...Wait."  
  
But Berkeley was already out the door. Dee sat on the couch. Lost in his thoughts.

AN- I am so sorry for the REALLY late update! My birthday was Thursday, and I had friends over Friday and Saturday. I hope I wrote this chapter well. I don't want them to rush into things too quickly, but I wanted to have some sort of tension between the two of them. Anyway. Do tell me how I did, and I promise chapter seven ASAP.


	7. chapter 7

AN- Thank you guys for wishing me a happy b-day. I feel loved! Anyway. This chapter takes their relationship further, but not without a little angst and denial.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dee sat in the tub. He had to get himself under control and he hadn't taken a long hot bath in so long, so he decided he would soak in the tub for a while.  
  
_'What the hell?'  
_  
Dee thought while he lay in the tub.  
  
_'Berkeley? Me? Oh God, what is happening to me? Berkeley Rose kissed me and I liked it.'_  
  
Dee sighed. He was feeling lots of things at this point. Why did he enjoy the kiss? Why did Berkeley do it? Did he have the same feelings for Berkeley as he did for Ryo?  
  
_'But, if I feel for him wouldn't I be betraying Ryo?'  
_  
Dee still couldn't get over the fact that Berkeley had chased after Ryo for so long, and Dee had hated Berkeley with a passion. Ryo knew that Berkeley was the exact type of man that Dee hated. And now, Dee wanted nothing more then to feel Berkeley's lips against his again.  
  
_'Ryo? Would you be mad at me if I wanted to date Berkeley?'  
_  
Part of Dee wanted to, but the other part of him was afraid of betraying Ryo.  
  
_'Ryo, help me.'  
_  
Dee sighed as he got out of the tub. He let the water out, and dried himself off. He pulled on a pair of boxers and got into bed. He just wanted the night to end.

Not to far away Berkeley Rose sat on his couch. He had long ago given up on the book he had been reading and was now looking out the window.  
  
_'Why the hell did I have to go and do that to him? He is still grieving over the loss of his partner, and all he wanted to know was if it was ok for him to see other people. Shit, I'm such a dumb ass sometimes.'  
_  
Berkeley scolded himself. He had been for the past hour and a half now.  
  
_'And now what happens? I see him tomorrow and do we act like nothing happened? Maybe we should just blame it on the wine. Yeah. I only did that because I was drunk.'  
_  
Berkeley was proud at himself for coming up with such a lame excuse. He knew why he had done it. He had done it because for the past few days he had dreamed of Dee's lips against his own. He couldn't explain the attraction he had for the black haired detective.  
  
_'What I wouldn't give to see his emerald eyes dark with lust.'_  
  
Berkeley immediately got that thought out of his head. He knew he shouldn't have even thought such a thing. Dee and him were enemies, right? Dee being on the anti Berkeley having Ryo campaign and himself being on the Dee and Ryo break up so I can have a chance campaign. They were complete opposites. Berkeley hated the type of person Dee was, and he knew Dee hated the type of person he was. But still...  
  
_'Maybe. There might be a small chance, right?'_  
  
Berkeley sighed. It was getting late and he needed to be down at the station early. Although he wasn't supposed to help Dee on the case until later that day, he still had his duties as a commissioner to do.

Dee woke up the next morning to knocking at his door. He quickly threw on an old wife beater he had, and got the door.  
  
"Hey Dee. You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, now what do you want JJ?"  
  
Dee wasn't in the mood for any of JJ's shit right now. He had hoped, for JJ's sake, that it was work related.  
  
"I am here to tell you a time change. Berkeley will be by at about nine instead."  
  
Dee just groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Not earlier. Why so early? Something happen?"  
  
Dee asked while yawning tiredly.  
  
"I don't know. Said something about an incident he wanted to talk to you about."  
  
JJ saw the blush that covered Dee's face. JJ's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Holy Shit...you're not? Are you? You and Berkeley?"  
  
Dee gave JJ a death glare.  
  
"No. And why would you think such a thing?"  
  
"Because for once in your life you blushed an odd shade of red at the mention of 'incident with Berkeley.' That's' why."  
  
Dee still gave JJ the death glare.  
  
"Don't you go and start rumors, Jemmy Adams. Or I swear you will regret it, understood?"  
  
JJ flinched at the mention of his first name. He hated it with a passion and knew Dee wasn't kidding when he used his first name.  
  
"Ok, ok. I wont say anything."  
  
"Is that all you came to tell me?"  
  
JJ nodded his head.  
  
"I'll get going then. Be ready by nine. Oh, and here."  
  
JJ handed Dee a file.  
  
"He wants you to make sure you are familiar with the case before tonight. And since he wont be by until later he wants you to read over the case."  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Bye Dee. See you later."  
  
JJ walked away, with Dee's threat still in his head. He knew Dee wasn't kidding, but still he had to tell Drake about what happened.

Dee waited patiently for Berkeley to come over. He had been nothing but nerves all day long. He didn't want to _'talk'_ about anything that had happened between them.  
  
_'I need to just chill.'_  
  
Dee sat back down on the couch and waited. It wasn't no more then ten minutes later when there was a knock at the door.  
  
_'Shit'  
_  
Dee got up to get the door. Berkeley stood in front of him  
  
"Don't you ever ask who it is anymore? I could have been some killer."  
  
Berkeley smiled at Dee. Dee didn't smile back. He just locked the door and walked down the hall, with Berkeley following.  
  
"Are you going to say anything to me at all?"  
  
Dee didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say to him.  
  
"Ok. Have you had anything to eat yet then?"  
  
Dee shook his head. He hadn't really felt like eating today.  
  
"Ok. Want to go and get something before we start this stake out then?"  
  
Dee just shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care if he ate anything at all really. He didn't care if he starved.  
  
They got into Berkeley's car and soon they were at a nice restaurant. Dee sat down and Berkeley sat across from him.  
  
"Dee, I wanted to know how you felt about last night."  
  
Dee nearly spat out the contents of his glass of water.  
  
"What do you mean how I feel about last night? I'm confused that's how I feel."  
  
Berkeley was afraid that Dee was confused about all of this. Hell he wasn't sure himself how to explain it.  
  
"Dee, we were drunk last night. You know we drank almost that whole bottle of wine."  
  
De thought for a moment. Was Berkeley really THAT drunk? He wasn't sure, but for the moment that idea would work.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were a little tipsy, weren't we?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He knew Dee didn't buy that excuse but it worked for now. The two of them ate, and then went back out to the car. Berkeley went over the plan with Dee. They had the place bugged still, so they were to wait for something to happen, and then, in the event that something did happen, backup was waiting for them to call, and they would take down the drug dealers.  
  
"What do we plan on doing in the meantime? Just sitting there and all. Nothing could happen for all we know."  
  
Berkeley considered Dee's question for a moment. What were they to do?  
  
"Well, I suppose you could sleep and I'll keep watch, or I could sleep and you keep watch, or we could just sit and talk."  
  
Dee wasn't really up for sleeping or keeping a look out for any thing unusual, so he opted for the talking part.  
  
"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Berkeley pulled the car to a stop a block away from the warehouse.  
  
"Well, how did you become a cop?"  
  
Berkeley asked Dee, and Dee just looked away.  
  
"That's not a subject I want to talk with you about, Berkeley."  
  
Berkeley saw that he had hit a nerve in Dee.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember something bad. It's just, I became a cop because I wanted to put the guy away who killed my wife, and daughter."  
  
Dee looked at Berkeley.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok. I got the guy who did it. I made sure he was put away for a long time after that."  
  
"I...I was an orphan when I was a kid. I was took in by Mother. I called her Penguin though, and the rest of the kids followed my example and called her Penguin as well. I was a rotten kid. Pick pocket, sneaking out, you name it and I did it. So when I told Penguin I wanted to be a cop, she almost had a heart attack."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He could tell that there was more, but Dee wasn't sharing it with him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear you were an orphan. You never got adopted?"  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"What would someone want with me? I was mean as a child. Never listened to anyone, or anything. I did my own thing. Penguin paid for my college. She said I had always made her proud. She said I was the only one that was more like her son, then anyone else there. I had to make her proud, so I stopped being so bull-headed and straightened up. And now, we are here."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. Dee just opened up to him in a very big way. He didn't know what to make of his newly learned information.  
  
"What was your wife's name?"  
  
"Casey. And my daughter was Dana. She was my pride and joy. I loved them both. Dana had my eyes, and Casey's black hair. I wasn't there when they were killed. I was away on business and the guy had come to rob our house. Casey surprised him and he shot her. Dana woke up because of all the noise, and he killed her as well. Dana...lived for three days. The bullet had went through her lung. They weren't sure if she would make it, and she...she died on Thanksgiving."  
  
Berkeley felt tears prick at his eyes. That's when he felt Dee wipe them away.  
  
"I didn't mean to...bring that up. I...I am sorry."  
  
Dee looked out the window when he felt a hand on his leg.  
  
"No. It's fine."  
  
"Is that what you meant when you told me that you had seen other officers go nuts after losing a wife or a child?"  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. I kind of went crazy before I went to school. I didn't have anyone to talk to really. Besides myself, and my father...but he wasn't much of a talker. He was very sick when all of this happened, and he died a year later. That was when I went really crazy, and I tried to kill myself. It was in the hospital that I realized I needed to make something out of my life. That if I killed myself, how is that going to put the guy away who killed my wife?"  
  
Dee nodded. Berkeley had moved his hand back and fourth on Dee's leg. The part that scarred Dee was that he wasn't even telling Berkeley to back off.  
  
"So, you went to school, and now here you are, trying to set my life back on track, right?"  
  
Berkeley nodded.  
  
"You know, it's strange. I never ever told anyone that before. You're the first person to come into my life after all that happened that I feel comfortable to share this information with."  
  
Dee looked deep into Berkeley's eyes. He saw all kinds of emotions in them.  
  
"I told Ryo about me, one Christmas when I wanted to show him about my past. He accepted it, when most people didn't. I had a few girls who did, but out of all the men I dated, Ryo was the first."  
  
Berkeley looked into Dee's green eyes.  
  
"I accept it Dee."  
  
Berkeley was close to Dee again, just like the first time he had kissed him. If Dee moved closer, just by a little...  
  
_"Hey! The shipment hasn't come yet boss? What's the delay?"_  
  
The two jumped as the speaker they had sprung to life.  
  
_"It will get here soon. They said they had to find an alternate route because of the police."  
_  
Berkeley was on the intercom in seconds.  
  
_"JJ, stand by. The shipments about to come in."  
_  
_"Yes Sir."  
_  
Dee was snapped back to reality. He was going over in his head what he and Berkeley had just shared.  
  
"Ready Dee?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
_"Hey Boss! It's here!"  
_  
In the background the two detectives could hear a ship coming in and people yelling and talking in Japanese. Dee caught only a few words that he had picked up from Ryo. Words like Nani, and Kuso.  
  
_"JJ, Lets roll."  
  
"Yes sir"  
_  
"Come on troops, it's time."  
  
JJ turned and said to Drake and Jake.

"Berkeley?"  
  
"Yes Dee?"  
  
"Do you want me to go over there?"  
  
Dee whispered. They were in the warehouse. It had been hard for the both of them to sneak in without getting noticed, but they managed somehow.  
  
"No. Stay with me for now. Wait until we get the signal from JJ that they have arrived."  
  
Berkeley was waiting for his pager to vibrate. That would mean that JJ and his troops had arrived. Well, the pager did go off, but...  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
Berkeley said as the pager made a loud buzzing sound.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know look over there."  
  
Dee and Berkeley scattered. Bullets flew everywhere. Dee couldn't see how many there were, but from all the yelling voices he could tell, that there was a lot.  
  
"JJ! Call more backup! We are in trouble!"  
  
Berkeley screamed through the intercom. He was looking for Dee. He had found a safe place for a second to search through the dark. It was too dark for him to see, but he could hear him.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Dee yelled as he tried his gun but found it empty. He didn't have the time to reload, and he was busy trying to dodge the bullets. He had heard the other officer's and felt better.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
He heard Berkeley yell. He tried to find his partner. He wasn't sure if he was hurt or not.  
  
"Dee! Hear!"  
  
He caught sight of Berkeley just as Berkeley had slid his gun towards Dee. Dee caught it and aimed at the guy who was about to shoot him. That was when JJ's team had gotten in, and began to assess the situation. Most of the guys where hurt if not dead. The one they had wanted, the boss, had escaped. When Dee felt safe to move he went over to where he had saw Berkeley crawl behind a few boxes.  
  
"Berkeley?"  
  
Dee asked cautiously. He had looked down to see a pool of blood leading from a hole in Berkeley's side.  
  
"Holy shit! James! We have an officer down!"  
  
Dee called to one of the members of the team. JJ came running over.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
JJ asked giving Dee his jacket to push up against the wound.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how far it's in or what happened."  
  
Berkeley let out a hiss of pain as Dee pressed the coat to his side harder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but just hang in there. Please hang in there."  
  
"Dee...Thank...You."  
  
Berkeley had said before he gave into the pain, and fell unconscious.

AN- I'll stop there for now. Main was that chapter hard. Ok. A few quick notes.  
  
I read somewhere that Dee's hair was black, while other places say it is dark brown. I went with black.  
  
I don't really know Dee's past that well. I haven't got that far in the series. But I do know he was orphaned and he lived with Penguin, and was a real bad kid.  
  
I don't know if Berkeley had a reason for being a cop, and I went and search on him, and all I got was he went to the precinct and Diana loves him madly.  
  
Anyway. Once again, I hope I am not rushing things, but I felt like I needed to have that tension between the two of them. Anyway. Review and I will have part 8 soon!


	8. chapter 8

AN- I hate the last chapter. I don't know why. I don't think I did a very good job on the warehouse part. Anyway. In this chapter...there's not much I can say. Oh! I add Diana in this chapter. Only because she needs to be there for Dee at the moment. I think She'll only be in this chapter though. Hahaha! I threw her in to add to the growing tension between Rose and Dee! I'm so evil. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Dee? Dee? Are you ok sweetie?"  
  
Dee looked up from his position in the corner of the waiting room. He was sitting on the floor with his knees bent up to his chest.  
  
"Diana! When did you get here?"  
  
"About an hour ago. I'm here on business; so don't expect me to be here all the time. I'm sorry I couldn't make it, for Ryo's funeral. We were really busy in LA."  
  
"It's ok. I understand."  
  
Diana sat on the floor with Dee.  
  
"What's going on Dee?"  
  
Diana spoke softly to him.  
  
"It's Berkeley. We went and raided this warehouse...only the plan backfired and they caught us...he...he gave me his gun...and that was the last I saw of him, until JJ's team got there, and I found him...bleeding. He was dieing Diana! He gave me his gun when he was shot, because he wasn't going to make it."  
  
Dee broke down.  
  
"Another person...will die because of me. He was giving me his only protection when I wasted all my bullets."  
  
Diana held Dee.  
  
"Oh Dee. It's ok. They haven't pronounced him dead yet. There are trying to stabilize him now."  
  
Dee looked at Diana.  
  
"They told you how he was? They haven't told me jack shit the whole time. And here you come and they give you his whole life story! I'm gonna kill that quack! Let me at him!"  
  
Dee stood up. Diana tried to hold him down. She wasn't too clear on why Dee was so mad with the doctors.  
  
"Drake! Help!"  
  
Drake rushed into the room to help Diana calm Dee down. Dee continued to thrash about madly, trying to get Diana and Drake off of him.  
  
"Let me go! Those damn doctors! They wont tell me how he's doing!"  
  
A nurse came in with a needle and sedated Dee. He calmed down after a few seconds.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Drake asked Diana.  
  
"I told him that the doctors told me Berkeley was hanging in there, and he went crazy. Do you know anything about this Drake?"  
  
Drake smirked. He remembered what JJ had told him yesterday. He leaned down to whisper to Diana.  
  
"JJ told me he thinks there's something going on between Berkeley and Dee. But don't let Dee know that you and I know. I guess Dee threatened JJ pretty good if he told a soul about it, and Dee would skin both JJ and I alive if he knew that JJ had told."  
  
Diana had a small pang of jealousy in her heart at the thought of Dee and Berkeley together. She still had feelings for Berkeley, and she couldn't let Dee have him. It just wasn't right.  
  
"You ok Diana?"  
  
Drake asked when he had Dee kind of sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Do you know which room Berkeley's in?"  
  
Drake pointed down the hall.  
  
"355. They won't let Dee in because he's hasn't been acting himself."  
  
Diana nodded. She walked down the hall, and stopped outside of Berkeley's room. Berkeley was sleeping. He had various tubes running from various parts of his body. His stomach was wrapped with bandages. A young nurse walked up to her.  
  
"He'll be fine in a few days. The bullet hit his ribs, and almost grazed his lung. We did manage to successfully remove the bullet, but as a result he lost a lot of blood, and is having a bit of trouble breathing. The doctor said he should be able to breath on his own in a few days. He will need to be careful about what type of exercise he does for about six weeks though. If he's not careful he could re-open the wound."  
  
Diana nodded.  
  
"You are his partner, right?"  
  
"No. I am his colleague, Diana Spacey."  
  
"Oh yes. The doctor spoke with you when you came. How is that other guy...Dee I believe his name is, doing? I heard that he had to be sedated."  
  
"Yeah. He's not doing too well. From what I was told by another detective, Dee and Berkeley were starting a thing."  
  
Diana looked in on Berkeley's motionless form.  
  
"Oh. I see. The doctor said that he wanted to speak with him personally when Dee had calmed down a bit."  
  
Diana nodded.  
  
"Dee has lost a partner before, so I can understand why he's so upset right now. Tell me something, when will the doctor be able to come in and speak with him? Dee is really going nuts over not knowing what's happening. Myself or Drake would be more then happy to accompany him to speak with the doctor."  
  
"Well...Hold on a second."  
  
The nurse walked away for a moment. Diana took in all she had learned.  
  
_'What if Berkeley really wants to start something with Dee?'  
_  
"Miss. Spacey?"  
  
Diana turned around. The doctor was standing behind her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Dr.Fishman. We spoke earlier?"  
  
"Yes. And please call me Diana."  
  
"I want to speak with you and Dee about Berkeley. Follow me."  
  
Dee was still a little out of it with the sedative they had given him, but with the help of Drake, he was able to walk.  
  
"Doctor, would it be ok if Drake is here as well? He needs to hear this more then I do. And Berkeley is his boss."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Now, the patient in question, Berkeley Rose will be here for about three to four weeks. Depending on his condition. As the nurse has explained to you, Diana, Rose is having a bit of trouble breathing on his own. We managed to successfully remove the bullet, but it was very close to his lung. He also has a small fractured rib, because of where the bullet struck him. I estimate that he should be able to breath on his own in about a week or so, if not sooner. If he improves quickly, we may be able to release him sooner then three to four weeks."  
  
The doctor paused and looked at the group.  
  
"Regardless of when we release him, he will need to be in the care of someone, until he is fully healed. Which, right now, looks like it'll take about six weeks for him to be fully healed. Again, this is because the wound was so close to his lung. So strenuous activity is a no-no until six weeks are up. Now, what I need to know is who will be able to take care of him?"  
  
Diana was about to pounce on the idea, but remembered that she would only be there for a few days. Then there was always Drake, but Drake had his hands full at the precinct, so that left Dee.  
  
"Dee...you should take him. I won't be here long, and I'm sure Drake wont mind."  
  
Dee thought for a second. His mind going over everything he and Berkeley had shared with each other over the past few weeks. And before Dee even thought about it, he replied.  
  
"Yes. I will take him when he gets released from the hospital. Drake, you should, for the time being take his job. James can take your position with JJ. Ted is fully capable of doing things himself. So he wont miss having a partner."  
  
"If you say so Dee. Are you sure you want to take him? It's no problem for me...but after Ryo and all..."  
  
Drake stopped. He wanted to make sure Dee was ready for there to be someone else in his life that he had to take care of.  
  
"Yes. I hate being alone in that place, and Berkeley and I have been getting along great lately. I am sure I want to do this."  
  
"Ok. It's settled then. Dee will take Berkeley when he is released from the hospital."  
  
Drake told the doctor. The doctor nodded his approval, and escorted the trio out of his office.  
  
_'Dee will be alone with Berkeley. And if what Drake told me is true...'  
_  
Diana stopped by Berkeley's room again. The door was open, so she went in.  
  
_'What if he wants Dee? But...he lusted after Ryo for so long, and now that he's gone...I had hoped he would notice me.'  
_  
Diana felt tears at her eyes. She had wanted Berkeley for so long.  
  
_'It's just not fair. Dee always gets what he wants.'  
_  
Diana felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Diana? Berkeley will be fine. You heard what the doctor told us."  
  
Drake spoke softly to her. He wasn't sure why she was so upset.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just what you told me earlier about Berkeley and Dee. Are they really?"  
  
Drake smiled.  
  
"Diana, is that it? No. Not as far as I know. JJ said it's just a rumor though. Don't take it so hard."  
  
Diana nodded her head.  
  
"Where is Dee anyway?"  
  
"I put him back in the waiting room. He was feeling the effects of that sedative they gave him earlier."  
  
Diana felt her tears dry up as she and Drake spoke for a few more hours. They had left Berkeley's room, and where now in the hospitals small canteen. Diana had a cup of coffee while Drake had a Coke.  
  
"So, why are you here? I didn't think we needed help with anything at the precinct."  
  
"I am here because I wanted to..."  
  
She paused.  
  
"I wanted to talk with Berkeley. You know I have liked him for a while now, and I wanted to see if maybe...I could."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Drake felt the realization wash over him.  
  
"You thought maybe you had a chance with him after Ryo's death. I see."  
  
Diana nodded her head.  
  
"I know. It's really cold, but...Drake, I have liked him for a long time...and then you told me about Dee and him. I just....I don't know."  
  
Drake looked at her eyes. Tears were held there that refused to fall. He reached for her hand, and held it in his.  
  
"Diana, it's ok. They weren't really even together so it's ok. It's not like you were intruding on him. Hell, he doesn't even know you're here right now. Dee doesn't know that JJ has told anyone about this. And for all we know, this could just be a rumor. Dee and Berkeley were enemies when it came to Ryo. The only thing that's been going on between them is, Berkeley becoming Dee's partner for this case. That's all."  
  
Diana nodded.  
  
"Thank you Drake. I should just leave. I only came to see Berkeley, but now that I think about it...I would much rather he make a decision like this on his own. Without me being there."  
  
"Wait Diana... that's not what I meant. Hey!"  
  
Before Drake could get her, she had already walked out of the canteen and was on her way out of the hospital  
  
Dee paced Berkeley's room restlessly. He had done nothing but stay in this room ever since the meeting with the doctor the night before.  
  
'Taking Berkeley in while he heals. This should give me ample opportunity to set my feelings in the right way. If I do feel for him...maybe I will feel something while he's in my care'  
  
Dee thought to himself.  
  
_'And what about Diana? Drake said she just up and left for LA again. I know there's more to it then that, but he wouldn't tell me.'  
_  
Dee sat down tiredly in the chair. He felt tired, physically and emotionally.  
  
_'God I hope he wakes up soon. I want to see his brown eyes, and hear his silky smooth voice again.'  
_  
Dee remembered the things he and Berkeley had talked about during the stakeout.  
  
_'I never did tell him about Jess...and about Arnon, Barry, or Tommy either. I wonder though...if I told him about that, would he still be able to accept me? If I told him that he had been the one who was like my father, and had found me in that alley when I was a kid, would he still want to even talk to me?'_  
  
Dee thought to himself. He felt a little ashamed about how he grew up as a kid. Left in an alley to fend for himself as a child. Being taken in by some cop and a nun. Left to wonder who his real parents were and why he was given up in the first place.  
  
_'I bet Ryo's with Jess now. I wonder if I made Jess proud of me. I tried to be true to myself. I tried my best to live honestly. I hope I kept my promise to him.'  
_  
Dee felt his eyes close. He was really tired...maybe just a few hours of sleep wouldn't kill him.

AN- Wow. Another chapter down. Sorry for the long wait. Been places. I just found out I wouldn't be going to New York for the rest of the summer, so I will be updating this quickly. I had hoped I wouldn't go to New York just yet, because a friend of mine is leaving for college in about 3 weeks. Anyway...'nough of my rambling. In the next chapter...Dee takes Berkeley home with him. And the two talk about some things. The case with the drug ring heats up, as well as their relationship. See ya next time!


	9. chapter 9

AN- Haha! Chapter 9. I can't believe I made this story as long as it is. I only meant it to be about six chapters or so, but as I went on, I just couldn't stop, and now I have a plot. Anyway...Uh...I think this chapter will contain M/M...but not hard core. Just some really good makin' out. I think you know who. Wink Wink Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Berkeley opened his eyes. He had been awake for a few weeks, and was ready to get out of here soon. He was breathing on his own now. The doctor said he could go home with Dee in about three or so days. He was happy he would get to go home with Dee.  
  
"Berkeley?"  
  
Berkeley looked up at the nurse that had just come into his room.  
  
"Yes Nurse Becky?"  
  
"I need to take a little more blood."  
  
Berkeley sighed.  
  
"Didn't you people take enough already? I lost enough of it before I came in here."  
  
Becky laughed.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, but the doctor needs it. If this test comes back good, you get to go home that much sooner."  
  
Berkeley nodded.  
  
"Well then I guess that's ok. If it means getting out of here sooner, I guess I shouldn't complain."  
  
Becky smiled as she took the blood.  
  
"There. All done."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"I have been meaning to ask you."  
  
Becky paused.  
  
"It's not my place to ask, but I just wanted to know, are you and that other detective going out?"  
  
Berkeley paused. What should he tell her? He wasn't really going 'out' with Dee, but it wasn't like nothing didn't happen between them.  
  
"Well not really."  
  
Berkeley felt sadness creep into his sentence. He really wished that he could say 'yes' to that. That he could honestly say that Dee was his, and only his.  
  
"Well. I'm going to go and run this to the doctor. You rest now."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He was really hating having to tell people he and Dee weren't really a couple. It was starting to depress him

_'Can I really make it work out between us?'_  
  
Berkeley remembered when he had woke up.  
  
_'I was out for what seemed like eternity. I bet he stayed with me and didn't move an inch the whole time.'_  
  
Berkeley looked over at the chair and smiled.  
  
_'The look on his face when he woke up and saw that I was awake. He looked like he had just been given the ticket to heaven.'  
_  
"Berkeley?"  
  
Berkeley looked up. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hey Dee."  
  
Dee walked in. He held up what he had brought.  
  
"I figured you wanted something with a little color, so I went and got you some flowers. I didn't know what you liked, so I got a mix."  
  
Berkeley looked at the flowers. Purples, reds, and blues all made up the bouquet.  
  
"Dee...thank you. No one has ever bought me flowers. Well...except my wife. She bought me roses when I had the flu."  
  
Berkeley looked down. He looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No. It's ok. It was very sweet of you to do so."  
  
He smiled. Dee smiled back. The two of them were lost in each other's gazes until they heard the clearing of a throat behind them.  
  
"Well...if I'm interrupting something I'll just go."  
  
Berkeley looked up and saw Diana.  
  
"No. Wait Diana. Don't go yet. I was just getting ready to leave. I have to go back to work. I'll come by later Berkeley. Bye."  
  
"Bye Dee."  
  
Dee walked out the door and Diana took a seat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
She asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Fine. I get to go home soon with Dee. What are you doing all the way up here? I thought you normally only came on business."  
  
Diana looked Berkeley right into the eyes.  
  
"I came here to discuss something important with you."  
  
Berkeley looked worried.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...you know how...how you liked Ryo so much, and you couldn't have him because he was with Dee. Well...I had wanted you back then...so much. And now that Ryo's not around, I wanted to know if there could be a you and me. But then I was told that you had wanted to start something with Dee, and I was just..."  
  
Diana stopped.  
  
"Oh never mind. It's selfish of me."  
  
Diana got up to leave, only to be stopped by Berkeley.  
  
"No. Wait. You came all this way just to tell me you love me?"  
  
Diana nodded her head.  
  
"And you couldn't say anything before because of Ryo being there, but all that time you wanted to say something to me?"  
  
Diana nodded again.  
  
"I want to know if maybe you want to..."  
  
Diana looked back into Berkeley's eyes. She couldn't read him.  
  
"You want to know if I would date you?"  
  
"Yes. Please? I have wanted you all of these years."  
  
Berkeley sighed. Did he really want Dee so bad that he would turn down Diana? Did he really want to be with either of them at all?  
  
"Diana...Look. I...I don't know right now. Ok? I..."  
  
Berkeley stumbled over his words.  
  
"Just...please give me some time to think. Ok? How long are you in town?"  
  
"For the next three days."  
  
Berkeley nodded.  
  
"I'll let you know...before you leave. You know where I'll be. Either here or at Dee's place. I'll call you on your cell Saturday."  
  
Diana nodded. She knew Berkeley would more then likely wanted some time alone to think about it.  
  
"I'll be going then."  
  
Berkeley nodded.  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you on Saturday then."  
  
Diana nodded and left the room. She really wanted to know his answer now.

  
  
Dee helped Berkeley into the apartment.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. I have been trying to clean it...but my cleaning skills are lacking."  
  
Dee smiled at Berkeley. He would be staying with Dee for two whole weeks.  
  
"It's ok. You're a bachelor so it's understandable."  
  
"You'll be staying in Bikky's old room. I hope that's ok."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"I will have work in the afternoons, so you'll be here by yourself. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine Dee. It's your apartment, so I don't know why you think you need to ask me if everything is ok with me."  
  
Dee nodded. He wanted to talk with Berkeley, but was really nervous.  
  
"Would you like help with unpacking?"  
  
Berkeley considered the thought for a moment, and then nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, could you help me? I don't know if un-packing is counted as strenuous activity or not, but just to be sure, I would really like the help."  
  
"Ok. Right this way."  
  
Dee led the way down the hall. Bikky's room was pretty big. It wasn't as big as Dee's but it was a really good-sized bedroom for being in an apartment.  
  
"I put brand new sheets on the bed, and a new comforter. I bought them a few days ago. I didn't know what color you liked, so I went with navy blue."  
  
Berkeley sighed.  
  
"Dee, you really didn't have to do all of this. I am only here for two weeks. You don't need to treat me like I am royalty or something."  
  
Dee nodded and began helping Berkeley unpack.  
  
"So, how has that case been going?"  
  
"Well, the guy we want we can't find anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist anymore. We know he wasn't killed because we didn't find his body, and we saw him escape. He had slipped past us."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"Sounds really bad."  
  
"The worst part is that's not the whole story. The guy is wanted dead by the syndicate. Apparently he has been taking money from them, and ended up over here to try and lay low for a while."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"That sounds really bad."  
  
"Oh that's not it."  
  
Dee dropped the now empty duffle bag and closed the closet doors. He walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"The guy is now also wanted for murder. Apparently some kid didn't give him his money on time and he just snuffed him out. So not only is he wanted by the syndicate, but he is also wanted for murder and drug trafficking. Such a simple case, has been turned into something much bigger."  
  
Dee sighed.  
  
"It's really stressing me out."  
  
Berkeley sat next to Dee.  
  
"I could put you on another case if you want to be moved."  
  
Dee looked at Berkeley.  
  
"No. Don't do that. I'm fine. Ted volunteered to help me out while you are on medical leave. Oh! How is your side by the way? Do you need anything?"  
  
Berkeley smirked at the comment.  
  
"I do _need_ something."  
  
He leaned close to Dee. Dee could feel Berkeley's breath on his face before Berkeley's lips descended onto Dee's. He felt Berkeley's tongue lick at his lower lip, before he opened his mouth. Dee felt Berkeley push him down onto the bed. Berkeley was now on top of Dee. Dee could feel Berkeley's hands running through his hair. Dee decided to re-turn the favor and ran his hands up and down Berkeley's back.  
  
_'What is happening to me? I don't even want to push him off. I know I should. But I just can't. Ryo? Are you ok with this? If I ask Berkeley to...to...replace you?'  
_  
Dee thought to himself. He didn't even notice that Berkeley had stopped and was now looking down into his emerald green eyes. Dee stared back into his brown ones.  
  
"Berkeley...I...I don't know what to do. I want...I want..."  
  
Berkeley shushed him with his finger.  
  
"Dee...would you...would you maybe consider seeing me? I know...you still probably need time...but please consider it Dee. Please. Diana asked me if I wanted to date her, and you know what I told her? I called her yesterday...and I told her that I had made my choice, and I chose you. Even though I didn't know what you would say...I wanted to make a you and me."  
  
Dee looked at Berkeley stunned.  
  
"You turned Diana down, because you want me? You don't even know if I'll say yes or not."  
  
Berkeley had gotten off of Dee, and was sitting Indian-style on the bed.  
  
"Please at least think about it. Please?"  
  
Dee thought. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Berkeley...I can't answer you yet. Give me a while to sort through some things. Ok?"  
  
Berkeley nodded.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to answer me right now. Take as long as you need Dee."  
  
Dee got up off the bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a while."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head. He watched as Dee walked out of the door, and he heard Dee shut the apartment door.  
  
AN- I am going to stop here, only because this chapter will be too long if I keep it going at this rate. So part two will be up soon!


	10. chapter 10

AN- Here is part 2 of chapter 9. I am really excited to be this far! Normally I lose interest in my stories coughUntitledMelodycough anyway... So here I bring you chapter 9 part two! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9 part 2  
  
Dee waked down to the bus stop. He had bought flowers from a 24 hour store, and was now waiting for the bus. It was late. The last time Dee looked at the clock it had said 8 pm. And that was a long time ago. The bus finally came, and Dee got on. There wasn't a soul on the bus, which made Dee a very happy man.  
  
"Say Mister. Where you headed? Since you seem to be the only person on here, I'll take you to your destination and back for the price of one fair."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"I'm headed out to the Graceland Cemetery. Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Dee sat down as the bus started to move. This would be the first time since then that he would be going out to visit Ryo.  
  
"Who you gonna visit? Your momma or somethin'?"  
  
The bus driver asked Dee.  
  
"No. I am going to visit an old partner of mine. We were really close."  
  
The bus driver got the hint.  
  
"How'd she die?"  
  
Dee looked down.  
  
"He died from a gunshot wound."  
  
The bus driver was quiet after that. Dee could pretty much figure why. The bus soon stopped outside of the cemetery and the driver opened up the doors.  
  
"Take as long as you want. I have all night,"  
  
Dee nodded his head. The gates were still open so he went inside. Even if they were closed, he could easily have opened them with a key that only police were issued. He walked down the pathway to Ryo's grave.  
  
"Hello baby. I brought you some sunflowers. I know how much you liked them"  
  
Dee placed the flowers in front of the gravestone. Dee sat down as well.  
  
"Ryo...I know you are probably watching me from above and all...so I was just wondering, would you approve of it? Do you approve of it? I know...him and me we were enemies. But now...he just...I don't know Ryo. Is it wrong for me to even do such a thing? Is it wrong for me to ask him to...be my boyfriend?"  
  
Dee paused for a moment.  
  
"Is this how you felt when I was trying to get you to date me? Whenever I pounced on you like that, and made you give in...did you really enjoy that? Did I push you too hard at times? I'm so sorry if I did. I never meant to test you like that. I only wanted you to love me. And in the end...I guess...I guess I did push you too far. I mean...look at what happened. You only wanted to tell me that you thought it would be better if we just were friends...and what did I go and do? I made you feel like you had made the biggest mistake of your life. I made you think that just because there wasn't an us that you couldn't go on. You...You would much rather have died then lived that kind of life."  
  
Dee paused again. The tears running rampant down his face. The night air making them cold, which caused Dee to shiver slightly.  
  
"Ryo...I'm so sorry. Would it be wrong for me to...to ask you if I can date Berkeley? I know you would be telling me some shit about following my heart, and doing what I think is best...but what if I cause him to shoot himself as well? What if things don't work out? Am I still betraying you?"  
  
Dee stood up. He kissed the gravestone, and smiled down at it.  
  
"Ryo...baby, I...I want to make Berkeley mine. I am following my heart...but part of my heart still says it belongs to you."  
  
Dee sighed.  
  
"I'm going to think about it Ryo. So don't think just yet that I am replacing you."  
  
Dee began walking down the path.  
  
"Night baby. Sweet dreams."  
  
Dee walked back to the bus, and got on. The bus driver didn't say a word to him the whole time. Little did Dee know that the driver had been listening to Dee's conversation.  
  
  
  
Berkeley woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee.  
  
_'At least it beats the smell of the hospital.'  
_  
He thought to himself as he got up to use the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Nothing prepared him for what he saw.  
  
"God damn stupid stove! Why does it have to be so hot!?"  
  
Dee cursed to himself as he tried to make breakfast for himself and Berkeley. Dee was oblivious to Berkeley until...  
  
"Did you just ask why the stove had to be hot?"  
  
Dee jumped and when he did, the knife he had been holding slipped and he cut his finger.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Berkeley ran over to Dee and helped him wash out his cut.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have surprised you while you were cooking."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"No. It's ok. I should have been paying attention."  
  
After Dee's finger was cleaned and wrapped with a small bandage, he continued to cook. He had learned a little from Ryo the basics of how to make breakfast, and penguin had taught him how to make scrambled eggs once. So he put the two together and began to figure out how to make successful scrambled eggs.  
  
"So...where did you go last night?"  
  
Dee paused in what he was doing.  
  
"I told you I went for a walk."  
  
Berkeley smiled.  
  
"I know you went for a walk you dolt, but I meant to where."  
  
Dee turned around to face Berkeley, then he turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"Did you go to the cemetery then?"  
  
Dee sighed as he prepared two plates.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I could tell by the look on your face you either went to the park or you went to the cemetery."  
  
Dee set a plate down in front of Berkeley and one down in front of himself.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to go and see Ryo. I gave him some flowers too. It was the first time I went since the funeral."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head as he took a bite of the eggs. They tasted awful, but he wasn't going to say anything to Dee.  
  
"This tastes like shit. How can you just sit there and eat it?"  
  
Dee asked Berkeley.  
  
"Dee...you did well for your first attempt at making me breakfast."  
  
"No I didn't. It sucks. I'll take your plate, and me and you will go down to the café across the street."  
  
Before Berkeley could answer Dee took the plates and put them in the kitchen.  
  
"Dee...really it wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it and it was sweet of you to even make me breakfast."  
  
Dee turned around to meet Berkeley's eyes.  
  
"Are you just saying that?"  
  
"No Dee. I never had anyone...well since my wife make me breakfast before."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now...I think you should be headed off to the precinct. Don't you think?"  
  
Dee looked at the clock. It said 10:30am.  
  
"I guess. Are you sure you're ok here on your own? If you'd like I could ask the chief for today off."  
  
Berkeley smiled as he pushed Dee towards the door.  
  
"No. I will be ok here by myself. You don't have to worry about a thing. Now, get going."  
  
Dee out on his shoes and grabbed his coat.  
  
"I'll see ya then."  
  
"Bye Dee."  
  
Dee walked out of the door. Berkeley smiled as he plopped down on the couch, and turned the news on.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ted?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Didn't you say something about this guy being a hard guy to find?"  
  
"Yeah. He's harder to find then a needle in the hay stack."  
  
"Then why is he on the news?"  
  
Ted turned his head to where Dee was pointing. Low and behold the guy was being interviewed by one of the reporters.  
  
"Hey JJ! Turn that up for me."  
  
Dee yelled to JJ who was happy to do what Dee asked him to do.  
  
"Well it all happened so fast really. The car just came speeding out of no where, and hit that poor girl."  
  
"Did you happen to see the guy?"  
  
"No. I didn't get a look at him."  
  
"Reporters say that the young girl was hit by a man driving a blue Cadillac. This is Megan Bruce, signing off."  
  
"How in the HELL is he just walking on the streets of New York, and us not seeing him? We combed through this whole damn city, and came up with jack shit yesterday."  
  
Dee said as he threw his paper cup away in the garbage.  
  
"I don't know Dee. Maybe we weren't looking in the right places then?"  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
Ted and Drake both looked at JJ.  
  
"Didn't they say that the car was a blue Cadillac?"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Don't you know that only people who are rich drive blue Cadillac's?"  
  
"So. There are lots of Cadillac's in this city JJ. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I can only think of one crime organization that drives that kind of blue Cadillac's with tinted windows."  
  
Ted and Drake both looked at each other.  
  
"Of course! The syndicate! Why didn't we think of that before? I noticed on the front page of the paper, someone had said that the Cadillac had a white stripe down the sides. Those are normally only driven by syndicate and mafia members. And someone else said that, prior to the girl being hit, they heard gunshots."  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
"Good work JJ!"  
  
Ted hit JJ on his back, and Dee did as well.  
  
"You are becoming a better detective then me and Dee put together!"  
  
Ted laughed at the angry look that crossed Dee's face.  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."  
  
Dee stormed off, and yelled back at Ted.  
  
"Call dispatch and have them looking for the blue Cadillac. Tell them, it's for the drug ring/murder case."  
  
Ted nodded and went about doing his task.  
  
  
  
Dee walked down the street to where the accident happened. There were still cops all around. He recognized some of the people, but he didn't know them personally. He stopped once he found someone who was in charge with the investigation.  
  
"I am Detective Dee Laytner."  
  
The other officer looked at him.  
  
"I am Officer Ted Brandit. What are you doing all the way over here? Isn't this out of your jurisdiction?"  
  
Dee nodded.  
  
"This isn't my case, but I am investigating a case, that deals with one of your witnesses to the accident."  
  
Ted looked at Dee funny.  
  
"You mean that short Asian guy?"  
  
"Yeah. Rei Chow is his name. He is wanted for drug trafficking and murder. The syndicate wants the unfortunate guy. That little girl that got hit was just caught in the middle of the syndicate trying to snuff him out."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Me and my partner have been looking all over New York City for him. We never thought to check Brooklyn. So I am hoping that maybe you know where he went."  
  
Ted shook his head.  
  
"We told him he could go. If we needed him we would contact him."  
  
Ted reached into his pocket.  
  
"This is the address he gave us."  
  
Dee took that piece of paper.  
  
"That's not far from my apartment. I'll check this out. Do you mind if I take this piece of paper?"  
  
Ted shook his head.  
  
"We have his address down. Go ahead and take it."  
  
"Thanks man! You just gave me a break in the case!"  
  
Dee ran off and back to his car. He was so happy that he finally had a break in the case.  
  
"Wait until Ted sees this! He'll be happy too!"  
  
Dee drove off. He wanted to crack this case as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
Dee yelled. He wasn't in the best spirits.  
  
"No one has moved in or out of this place for months. I don't know who gave you this address, but there is no apartment 305 in this building."  
  
Dee was enraged now. He wasn't mad at the owner of the building. He was pissed at Rei.  
  
"Damn it! Now I am back to square one!"  
  
Dee sighed.  
  
"Well. Thanks for your help. If someone does happen to come here looking for an apartment, and he looks like this man..."  
  
Dee handed him a picture.  
  
"...do call me."  
  
"I will detective. Good night."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Dee walked out of the building and down to the bus stop. He had waited until it was time for him to get off work just to come and check this lead. And now...he had nothing.  
  
"I left Berkeley alone for an extra hour just to do this? He must be pretty bored all alone in that apartment with nothing to do."  
  
Dee said to no one in particular. He got off the bus, and walked down the street to his apartment building. He let himself in, and started for the elevator until...  
  
"'Closed for Repairs'? Yeah right. Today is make Dee angry day."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Guess I gotta take the stairs then."  
  
He began his walk up the stairs. He counted the flights as he went.  
  
"One....two....three....one more to go."  
  
He stopped for a second and waited. He then began his walk up the last set of stairs.  
  
"Finally. Man. Today just isn't my day."  
  
He walked down the hallway. He could smell food being cooked and his stomach growled.  
  
"Man. That smells really good. I wonder what I can make me and Berkeley to eat? We'll probably end up with pizza or something."  
  
Dee sighed as he walked into the apartment building. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.  
  
"Oh. Hi Dee. I was just...uh..."  
  
Dee smiled as he shut the door.  
  
"Oh Berkeley...thank you."  
  
Dee walked over to where Berkeley was. Berkeley was in the middle of making Dee dinner. He hadn't expected the detective to be home so early, so when Dee walked in, he was surprised.  
  
"It'll be done in a few...just make yourself comfortable."  
  
Dee nodded as he went and sat down in the living room.  
  
"You do like fish right?"  
  
"Yeah. I love fish. Ryo never cooked it though, because he was allergic to it."  
  
"Well...I am making lemon peppered salmon, with rice and steamed vegetables. And for later I made strawberry shortcake. I also picked up some red wine. You only had beer and Sake. I hope that's ok."  
  
Dee smiled again.  
  
"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much Berkeley. I could smell that from all the way down the hall."  
  
Berkeley poked his head through the door and smiled at Dee.  
  
"You're welcome. I wanted to do something for you, since you went and got me new sheets, comforter, and you made breakfast for me this morning."  
  
Berkeley continued his work in the kitchen. Soon the timer went off on the oven and he took the fish out. The rest of dinner was done, and the cake was in the fridge. Dee sat at the table, while Berkeley prepared their plates. Dee took a bite, and smiled.  
  
"This is so much better then pizza. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
The two finished their dinner, and sipped at the wine. Later Berkeley cut the cake, and handed Dee a slice. The two sat on the couch listening to music, until they both fell asleep.  
  
AN- Wow. Ten whole pages. I think this is the longest chapter yet. you tell that I was hungry? Laughs I know I am making everybody be OOC in this, and I am very sorry, but they just have to be in order for this story to work. Also...I have never been to New York so I don't know very much about the type of cars people drive, or anything about the police system there. The only thing I know about the law system in New York I have learned from FAKE or from various cop shows.  
  
Preview- Dee tries to find Rei only to have all his leads go no where. He, Ted and JJ scope out the warehouse again...only to find out some things that they would much rather have not heard. 


	11. chapter 11

AN- This should be chapter ten really...eh. Oh well. Anyway...This chapter will have some angst in it. Berkeley musing over his life so far, and Dee trying to make decisions for himself about his relationship with Berkeley. Oh! And some action from the detectives as they try to find this Rei guy! Yay! Anyway...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Dee woke up before Berkeley did. He had to be in a little early that day and tell Ted the bad news. He knew Ted was just going to yell. He wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. He liked the warmth of Berkeley's body close to his. He didn't want to get up for fear that he would wake Berkeley, and he would lose that warmth, but Dee had to go to work, so Dee got up and he was successful except....  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Dee yelled as he tripped on the rug, and fell flat on his butt.  
  
"Are you ok Dee?"  
  
Berkeley asked sleepily. He had woke up when he heard the rather loud thudding sound.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ok."  
  
Dee got up and rubbed his sore backside. It really hurt when he fell.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything?"  
  
Dee nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Sorry I woke you up."   
  
"It's fine. I didn't want to sleep too long. I want to go out and pick up some more food. You don't have much."  
  
Dee blushed.  
  
"Yeah. Ryo normally did shopping."  
  
Berkeley nodded his.  
  
"You're not allergic to anything are you?"  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Well except bees. But that's it."  
  
Berkeley smiled but it soon broke out into small giggles.  
  
"You're allergic to bees?"  
  
"Stop laughing at me. It's a serious allergy."  
  
Berkeley saw the look that came to Dee's face and he stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Dee gave him an evil glare, before he broke out in laughter.  
  
"I'm just playing. I know. It's a really stupid thing to be allergic to, especially a guy like me."  
  
Berkeley was glad he didn't hurt Dee's feelings.   
  
"So. I am going to head into the shower, and then be off to work. I will be home a little earlier today, because I am gonna head in so early this morning."  
  
Berkeley nodded his head.  
  
"Ok. I'll probably leave after you do then. I will more then likely be gone the rest of the afternoon. I noticed you don't have a whole lot of food in their, so it may take me a while until I'm all done."  
  
Dee nodded his head and walked into the bathroom. His mind was going over the past few nights he had spent with Berkeley. Berkeley asking him to think about the two of them together. Berkeley turning down Diana for him. Berkeley making him dinner last night. Then Berkeley doing his grocery shopping.  
  
_'He's caring for me the way Ryo did.'  
_  
Dee thought to himself.   
  
_'Berkeley is like Ryo to me. Is he trying to be like him, or is he just being himself?'  
_  
Dee didn't know. He was still so confused over everything. Everything the two of them had shared, and what they would share in the future if he decided to take their relationship further.  
  
_'Shit. I am way too far into this already. I may as well give in.'  
_  
Dee shut off the shower, and quickly ran a comb through his hair. It didn't take him long to get ready for work. He stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Here Dee. I made you some coffee."  
  
Dee took the offered mug and sipped at it. It was surprisingly good. Better then the shit in the office coffee room.  
  
"Thank you Berkeley. I need to go now, if I want to come home early today."  
  
Berkeley nodded and took the mug from Dee. Dee put his coat and shoes on and walked out of the door. He didn't even say goodbye to Berkeley.  
  
  
  
"Damn it. And I thought we had a strong lead. Are you sure the other guys don't know where he is?"  
  
Ted asked Dee. He was very annoyed at this point. The case was starting to get to him.  
  
"Nope. I called twice, and they said that they didn't know where he is either. Beyond the address he gave us."  
  
Dee sighed as he drank his coffee. He wasn't really happy with it...but he needed to stay awake.  
  
"I give up. Can't we call this case unsolved and get on with our lives?"  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"Our department already has too many unsolved cases. How do you think that makes us look? We look like a bunch of lazy pigs."  
  
Dee said while throwing the empty cup towards the trashcan. It landed on the floor with ten other similar cups.  
  
"You are a lazy pig Dee. I've seen your apartment recently Dee, and it's very scary."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"I guess you haven't seen it since Berkeley's been there then?"  
  
Ted stopped reading over a report and looked up at Dee.  
  
"Dee? Tell me you're not implying what I think you're implying?"  
  
Ted stared wide eyed at his temporary partner.  
  
"Well...that depends on what you think I'm trying to imply."  
  
Dee smirked. Ted was just too fun to egg on. He knew JJ had told Drake about him and Berkeley...now he just wanted to see if the little bastard had told Ted as well.  
  
"JJ said...shit. You were purposely doing that...weren't you?"  
  
De laughed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yup. And he's going to pay for it as well. And no. There really isn't anything going on between the two of us. He is only staying for two weeks. That's it."  
  
Dee looked down at the page of leads he had collected throughout the case. Most of them had red marks through them...except one.  
  
"Hey Ted?"  
  
Ted, still trying to figure out what Dee would do to JJ, looked at him again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think about us going back to the warehouse? I mean, it's the only place left. We still have it bugged, right?"  
  
Ted nodded his head.  
  
"We haven't really been keeping on it though. There hasn't been much activity, so we pretty much gave up on that one."  
  
"But it wouldn't hurt to at least try to go there. It's all we have left."  
  
Dee said as he put down the folder he had been holding.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll go tell the chief what we're doing, and see if JJ wants to tag along. We'll need his men if something goes down."  
  
Dee smiled.  
  
"No. Watch this."  
  
Dee turned and called for JJ.  
  
"Hey JJ! Get your ass in here!"  
  
JJ came running into the office.  
  
"Yes Dee?"  
  
"Do you want to come along with me and Ted? We are going to go and do some work. We'll need you and your team is something happens."  
  
JJ's eyed got huge.  
  
"Do you mean that? Me coming along?"  
  
"Yeah. But only if you have your team on stand-by, and you go tell the chief what we plan on doing."  
  
JJ sighed. He hated talking to the chief. The man was angry all the time, and he only seemed to get even more pissed when JJ was around.  
  
"Ok. I guess."  
  
JJ walked off. Dee was grinning, and Ted just shook his head.  
  
"You're so mean Dee."  
  
Dee just laughed and walked out of the office.  
  
"Nope. It's just called payback."  
  
Ted and Dee walked down the hall and waited for JJ. They could hear the yelling, and then JJ running out of the door, with the chief following him. He looked at both of them, and they all mouthed one thing.  
  
"Run."  
  
The three of them were out of that building in less time then it took the chief to make it out of his office.  
  
  
  
Berkeley was walking down the aisles of the store. So far he only had the basics like milk and eggs.  
  
_'What else should I get? I mean, I know I need food...and not just eggs, but I don't know what kind of vegetables he likes, or what his favorite fruit is.'_  
  
Berkeley thought to himself as he continued to wonder the aisles.  
  
_'I'll just buy what I like. I'm sure me and him have some things in common.'  
_  
Berkeley wondered around the store. Throwing this and that into the cart. Soon the cart was full, and he left to go and pay. The cashier looked at him funny.  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
Berkeley looked at her.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Her eyes went wide."  
  
"Uncle Berkeley! I thought that was you!"  
  
Realization came over Berkeley.  
  
"Holy shit! Nancy? Is that really you? You have grown up so much."  
  
Nancy smiled as she continued to ring him up.  
  
"Thank you. How have you been? After Casey died, you just kind of disappeared. We were all worried about you, ya know."  
  
Berkeley looked down.  
  
"I know. But I guess I just always blamed myself for her death."  
  
Nancy paused.  
  
"No. Don't even think that. No one else thought that. There's no reason why you should feel that way."  
  
Nancy finished ringing him up.   
  
"That'll be $100.05."  
  
Berkeley handed his niece the money.  
  
"Do you need help out?"  
  
"No. I got it."  
  
Dee had let Berkeley borrow his car for the day while he went and did the grocery shopping.   
  
"Hey. You tell everyone I said hi, ok?"  
  
Nancy nodded.  
  
"And you give us a call sometime. The holidays just aren't the same without you."  
  
Berkeley smiled.  
  
"Yeah. They just aren't the same without you guys either."  
  
Berkeley turned and walked out of the store. He wondered briefly if Dee would like his family, and if they would accept him and Dee.  
  
  
  
Dee, Ted and JJ all crept around the warehouse. They had come up with nothing so far.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Ted stopped the other two. They both looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dee asked impatiently after they didn't hear anything for a while.  
  
"I heard voices coming from over there."  
  
Ted whispered back.  
  
"Are you sure? I haven't..."  
  
That was when Dee heard laughter. The three of them hugged the walls as the voices got closer.  
  
"Shit. What do we do now? They're going to find us."  
  
Dee barely spoke above a whisper. He did not want to confront these guys in this place again.  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
JJ whispered as he spoke into the little radio he had. He told his team where he was, and to hurry up. The voices got closer. Both were unmistakably male.  
  
"You know, Rei, those cops are pretty smart. They almost got you several times. As well as those syndicate guys. Man. You really have it out bad for you, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. But at least the pay off is good. I have all that money, plus the drugs that the cops didn't confiscate."  
  
The trio of detectives heard the two men laugh once again. Then they heard a gasp.  
  
"No! Wait. Don't!"  
  
Then they heard a loud gunshot ring through the building. The three of them decided they should make their move right then and there.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Dee pointed his gun first at the guy. Rei's lifeless body lay slumped next to him.   
  
"How wonderful. Cops. Do you even know who or what you're dealing with? This is official syndicate business. So it would be best if you guys just left."  
  
Ted smirked.  
  
"We can't do that. We were after this guys as well. And now we have to take you in for murder."  
  
The guy smiled, and then said something neither one of the guys could understand. The lights went out, and that was the last the guys could remember.  
  
  
  
Berkeley sat in the living. The groceries put away, and dinner in the oven. Dee was supposed to be home soon, and Berkeley couldn't wait. He had wanted to tell Dee about his niece at the store. He turned the news on, and his mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Good evening New York. We have some breaking news, and live coverage. Earlier today three Detectives from the 27th precinct went into this warehouse you see behind me."  
  
The reporter pointed towards the warehouse.  
  
"About five minutes later, their back-up team arrived....only to find that the three detectives had been taken hostage. It is not certain why or who has them, but what we do know is the situation has gone on for about three hours now. Negotiations are still pending....and several teams are waiting to make their move."  
  
Berkeley didn't know what to think. His Dee...his men were in danger.  
  
AN- I'll leave there. Now you all will be wondering...what happens to Dee and the gang? Who saves them? Oh ho ho! All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter pf MOONLIGHT! Sorry...I had to do that. Anyway. Review and tell me what ya'll think. 


	12. chapter 12

AN- Hahah! I love the power of the cliffhanger! Anyway....I think I may take this story farther after this case is solved. Maybe somebody from Roses' past coming back and getting between him and Dee? It would be a second story though. Kind of like a sequel sort of thing. I don't know. Tell me what you guys think I should do. I if I do that though, you can expect me to be updating like crazy...I want to get this and Untitled Melody done before August 23. That's when I start school...school sucks. Oh! Did I mention that this chapter will be nothing but pure Sap? Yeah this will be really sappy at the end. Berkeley and Dee just need something to test their feelings for one another. Anyway...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Berkeley wasn't sure what he should do.  
  
"Dee....he...he's in trouble. I need to go to him!"  
  
Just as Berkeley jumped up to leave, the phone rang.  
  
"Dee? Hello?"  
  
"Hey...Berkeley..."  
  
"Holy Shit Dee! Are you ok? Where are you?"  
  
"I...I don't know...so dark...so very dark and cold...almost like a.... freezer."  
  
Berkeley thought for a second.  
  
"You are in a freezer? Dee! Where are the others?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I think Ted...He....He maybe with them....Bomb...they plan to ...blow the place sky high."  
  
Berkeley began to panic.  
  
"Dee, are you hurt seriously? Can you move and tell me exactly where JJ and Ted are?"  
  
"No...I can't move...so cold...so very cold....pain shoots through...my body...they beat us until...we were unconscious."  
  
Berkeley starting putting pieces together. Dee wasn't making sense because he was cold and in pain. He had to be...  
  
"I know where you are! You are at the loading docks by the pier! That's further away from where everyone thinks you guys are at. I'll be there shortly Dee. Hang on, ok?"  
  
"Wait.... before you hang up...I...I...."  
  
The line went dead, and the moment it did, Berkeley was out the door. There was a bomb, and lord only knows when it will go off. He didn't even know how Dee was doing, or how bad he was hurt. He didn't know the location of the others so his plans to just storm the place where knocked out. He had to figure out a way to get in there without letting the chief or anyone else for that matter see him.  
  
_'Maybe I can park a few feet away and sneak into the docks? No. Won't do. I'll be seen walking. Maybe I can tell the chief about the bomb, and when he's not looking sneak in? Yeah. That one sounds good. One draw back....the guys who are holding them hostage will see. Then as soon as I tell the chief about the bomb, I gotta make tracks and get to the docks. There will be so much chaos that I won't be noticed, with any luck.'_  
  
Berkeley smirked to himself.  
  
_'Perfect.'_

_  
_  
"Who the HELL were you on the phone with?"  
  
Dee didn't speak. He didn't dare tell them that he had called for help.  
  
"Won't speak then. I guess we have to kill one of you...how about that little pipsqueak."  
  
The guy grabbed JJ and held the gun to him.  
  
"No....don't kill him please....If there's anyone who...needs punished....it's me."  
  
Dee could barely breath, and when he did it sent pain down his body. He could hardly move without something hurting. He knew his ankle was broken, and that he had a few broken ribs. He just hoped that he didn't have a pierced lung as well.  
  
"That's very brave of you. Considering the condition you're in, I am surprised you even woke up at all."  
  
Dee winced at he flipped the light on. Dee was indeed in some type of freezer. JJ was on the floor next to the guy. He had blood dripping down his face, and it was bruised badly. He didn't see Ted anywhere.  
  
"Since you offered so kindly to be the one who receives punishment, I guess I have to give it to you."  
  
The guy strode over to Dee, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Dee gasped for air. So much pain coursed its way through his body.  
  
"Devon! That will be enough. Don't kill him yet. We want the blast to do that."  
  
Another guy came in dragging Ted with him. Dee looked at his unconscious friends. Ted looked to be worse then JJ. He could see that his leg was broken, and he was bleeding from various places.  
  
"You...you guys killed them?"  
  
Devon chuckled.  
  
"Nope. We only roughed them up a bit. It doesn't matter who you called anyway, because in a few minutes this place will blow sky high. With you and those other guys in it. So...so long pig. I hope you enjoy the after life."  
  
And with that, the door closed and the two men escaped the building.

  
  
"What! There is a bomb in side?!"  
  
The chief yelled at Berkeley.  
  
"Yes sir. Dee called me in pain and said there was a bomb inside. He didn't tell me his wear-a-bouts though."  
  
"I see. So we have three hostages, and a bomb to deal with."  
  
The chief turned away from Berkeley for just a second, and then turned back around.  
  
"You know...Aww Shit! He's gone. God damn it Berkeley! Now I have 4 bodies."  
  
The chief angrily told his men to move as fast as they could. He told them to look for four people, and negotiations were off.  
  
Inside the building Berkeley ran frantically. He wasn't sure where to go. H knew that Dee was somewhere in here, and possible suffering from hypothermia by now.  
  
_'Oh God why didn't I just come down here sooner.'  
_  
Berkeley thought to himself. He heard footsteps approaching him. Afraid of being caught, Berkeley ducked behind some boxes. He waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps. He came out of hiding, and continued to look for something that could be used as a freezer. He figured that the docks had a freezer for when meat and stuff got delivered, and didn't get shipped out in time to the stores. That had to be where Dee was.  
  
"Come on...where is it? The bomb is going to go off at any minute, and I still have three officers to get out."  
  
Berkeley finally came upon a rather large metal door. He only assumed this was it.  
  
_'Shit! I can't open it.'  
_  
Berkeley then began to use his shoulder to push it open. He knew that he had hurt it, but when he used it, the door began to give way, and soon he was in the room.  
  
"Dee!"  
  
Berkeley ran towards Dee. The room was freezing, and Dee was shivering.  
  
"Can you hear me Dee? Please say something!"  
  
Berkeley cradled Dee's body to his. Trying to give him some sort of warmth.  
  
"Berk.... Is that really you?"  
  
Berkeley gasped when Dee began to speak.  
  
"Oh God yes Dee! It is me! Can you walk at all?"  
  
In the light from the outside, Berkeley could see Dee's injuries. He was bruised up pretty bad, and his breathing was harsh.  
  
"Get JJ and....Ted out now....the bomb is...going to go...off any second."  
  
Berkeley was puzzled. How in the hell was he going to get three grown and injured men out of here?  
  
"I will not leave you Dee. Can you at least lean against the wall and walk?"  
  
Dee shook his head.  
  
"I can hardly...move without pain."  
  
Berkeley sighed. There had to be a way out of this somehow.  
  
"Please just get...them out of here...I am the...one who drug...them out here."  
  
Berkeley hated his decision, but if he worked quickly there would be time to save all three of them.  
  
"Ok Dee. I'll get them out, and come back after you. I promise I'll be back."  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Berkeley nodded and went to get JJ and Ted. He could carry those two out, get them far enough from the building, and save Dee. He only hoped he wouldn't cross any trouble on the way.

  
  
"Rose! God Damn it! Why in the hell did you go and run off like..."  
  
The chief stopped when he saw that Berkeley had an unconscious JJ and Ted with him.  
  
"Dee he's still inside. Take them....I need to go aback in for Dee."  
  
The chief shook his head.  
  
"No can do. Everyone else is out of that building. They can't disable the bomb in the time they have. There was only two minutes left on the thing."  
  
Berkeley's eyes went wide.  
  
"I have to go!"  
  
"No wait!"  
  
The chief sighed. There was no use. He would lose two men today.  
  
"Shit. I need another job. You two! Get these guys to the ambulance ASAP. Everyone get as far away from here as possible! That bomb will go off any second."  
  
Berkeley ran frantically back into the building. He knew he could save Dee in time...he just had to.  
  
"Dee! I am back baby. Are you ok?"  
  
Dee barely opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah....I knew that...you'd come back."  
  
Berkeley smiled and felt his eyes tear up.  
  
"We have to get out of here. I'll carry you."  
  
Dee felt Berkeley pick him up. He hissed in pain as Berkeley moved his body.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you badly?"  
  
"No...I'll be...fine."  
  
Berkeley hurried down the hall. He tried not to jar Dee's body as he ran, but it was inevitable.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise as soon as we get outside there is an ambulance."  
  
"Thank you...Berkeley."  
  
Berkeley smiled. He could hear parts of the building exploding just as they got to the door. He ran outside as far as he could get from the building, and crouched down. He protected Dee's body as the building exploded.  
  
"Berk...you ok?"  
  
When he felt safe, Berkeley let himself get up off of Dee. He saw the chief come towards him.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do Rose! You endangered your life! Not only that, but you are still on medical leave! This wasn't even your case!"  
  
Berkeley stepped back away from Dee as the paramedics came to help him. The firefighters were trying to put the building out.  
  
"I know...but I had to. I will take any punishment you see fit."  
  
The chief sighed.  
  
"I am only going to suspend you for a week. After all, you did save Laytner here."  
  
Berkeley smiled. He knew the chief was being uncharacteristically lenient.  
  
AN- Awww! So sappy and really boring...I know. Anyway...next chapter will be the last. And tell me if you guys think I should do a sequel! Yay! I kind of want to...but I'm not sure. Anyway Review please!


	13. chapter 13

AN- Did I mention how much I HATE the last chapter? Anyway...this one will be nothing but sap...once again. And some angst...and lovey dovey crap. Lots of lovey dovey crap. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Epilogue...I suppose.

Dee went through the apartment. He had been picking things up off the floor, and had been cleaning all day. He had rested a bit, because of his ankle, but after he rested for a few minutes he was up and about again. Five months had passed since the incident happened. JJ and Ted were ready to go back to work, but Dee still had one more doctor appointment before he could go back. Bikky was due to arrive home within the next two weeks. That is, if he still wanted Dee in his life. Things were going good in his life...except one thing he wasn't ready for.

"Damn it! Tonight is the night. It just has to be. I mean really. He has been so patient with me over the past few months...I need to tell him."

Dee said to no one in particular. He was really worried about tonight for some reason. Sure he and Berkeley had gone through a lot over the past few months, but there was one thing in particular that Dee still wasn't sure about: his love for Berkeley. After that night, when Berkeley had found him in the warehouse, and had promised to come back for him, and then had risked his own life to go back and save him...Dee knew right then that he had loved him.

_'Then why has it taken me this long to just tell him how I feel?'_

Dee sighed as he went back into the kitchen to check on dinner. He may not have been a real good cook, but he could make spaghetti and meatballs. It wasn't that hard to boil noodles, and heat up the sauce.

_'Too bad I never did figure out those eggs. Eggs are probably easier to make then this.'_

He laughed to himself when he heard a soft knock at the door.

_'Shit. Ok. Breath...just relax.'_

Dee walked over to the door, and answered it.

"Good evening darling."

Berkeley greeted Dee. He was wearing a nice pair of black pants, and a nice dress shirt. He had roses, and wine in his hand.

"Good evening Berkie."

Dee stepped aside and let Berkeley come in.

"Oh. So I don't get any hello kiss or anything? I even dressed up for you."

Berkeley pouted as he looked at Dee.

"Fine. But then after that...I need you to do me a huge favor."

Dee kissed Berkeley, and then parted.

"Now...what is it?"

"I need you to put on that apron, and finish the food. My ankle is killing me, and I need to shower."

Berkeley frowned and concern crossed his face.

"Dee. You know until you see the doctor Monday you need to stay off of it. You had several pins put in it, and a plate. I think you need to listen to the doctor for once, or else you might have to go back into surgery."

Dee just smiled, and walked down the hall.

"Don't worry about it. It's only hurting because I didn't take my medicines yet. How's everything going at the precinct?"

Berkeley followed Dee into the kitchen.

"Fine. Everyone's been asking about you though."

Berkeley smiled.

"JJ is worried sick. He looks like a lost puppy without his Dee there."

Berkeley laughed at the look that came to Dee's face.

"Don't be angry Dee-sempai!"

Berkeley laughed even harder at Dee's angry expression. Dee just threw the apron at Berkeley and told him to finish things himself. Dee stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door.

Dee and Berkeley sat on the couch now. They had eaten dinner, and were now sipping the wine by the window. It was winter outside now, and the snow was falling down. The two of them just sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket, and listened to the soft quiet noises of them breathing.

"Berkeley?"

"Yeah?"

Dee swallowed hard. It was either now or never.

"I...have to tell you something."

Berkeley looked down at Dee, who had his head on Berkley's chest.

"What's the matter Dee?"

"Well...remember that time, when you told me that you wanted to take our relationship further?"

Berkeley nodded his head.

"Yeah. And you said that you wanted to have some time to think."

"Right. And I have had some time to think. I've had a lot of time to think. And...I want to...take us further then friends."

Dee looked up into Berkeley's eyes.

"Dee...are you sure? You really want to take us further?"

Dee nodded his head.

"I know that's what Ryo would have wanted. He wouldn't want me to just live life grieving over his death. He would have wanted me to move on, and live my life...even if it is without him. I want to live my life with you. Just like I was doing to Ryo...you waited for me to make my mind up. Except...this time it has a better ending."

Berkeley saw the small tears forming in Dee's eyes. He whipped them away.

"Oh God Dee...I love you."

Dee smiled before their lips crashed together.

"I love you too Berkeley."

The two of them sat for the rest of the evening just basking in the warmth of one another.

AN- Wow. That was the sappiest thing I have ever written. I normally don't do romance...so if I made any puke because of all the sweetness...I'm sorry. Anyway. That ends Moonlight. Now. As I said last chapter, I plan on making a sequel to this. So be on the look out for the sequel soon. Also, just some quick notes: I don't really know how long it takes for a person to heal after they just had pins and a plate put in their ankle, but my friends dad had that done to his ankle, and he was able to walk on it within like six or so months. Yeah. Anyway...I want to thank all the people who reviewed chapter one and wanted more to this, and all of my reviewers after that! Thank you! Without you guys, we wouldn't be here today! Well...we would but this story wouldn't. Anywho...Review please and keep an eye out for the sequel!


End file.
